League of Chaldea
by Plot Devil
Summary: Ritsuka dreamed of a world not similar to hers, legends that are not familiar to her, figures that are unknown to her history and a world that is vastly different. Is it her imagination working at nigh or do they? Before she could doubt, -bah, tired of telling this... her life has already been strange already! - Typical Gudako.
1. Prologe: A Dastardly Good Prologue

**Prologue: A Dastardly Good Prologue**

Ritsuka blinked.

She was sleeping recently but then he found himself within a great hall of aparticularly ancient building. she deduced that he might be in a Greek Architecture of sort and wondered if she's right. If she could wake from this mental space,she would ask some Grecian Servant if it is true.

Well she walk or in an uncommon sense, he tried to. She realized that something is restricting him from moving away from his original position since the time he discovered himself inside this humongous building. From the horizon she spotted a large speck of light; could be the light emanating from outside.

What's more is that she's more curious than afraid of what will happen to her. Not actually thrilled, she was used to being tossed to an unexpected event.

Not to mention that particularly evil fortress where she managed to escape with the help of Dantes, who was now a bona fide Servant of hers.

Now that she mentioned him, Dantes has the ability to enter mental scape and he was nowhere to be found.

For now, she must wait for something to occur or to have someone wake her up again once more.

...

...

...

Any moment—

"Savior of Humanity, I welcome you."

Ritsuka whirled around and saw a lady dressed in a heavy garment with a cowl that covered her entire head and her body. Ritsuka has a lucky guess that this mysterious individual was a female due to her voice and guessing what gender her is too difficult to determine with darkness around them...

... And with the appearance of Servant like Astolfo and De Eon, she must not judge quickly.

Maybe this mysterious individual was a Servant...

"Hello there, I was wondering where am I and who might you be."

The lady did not even move a little. "My name does not concern you, summoner but I can tell you where you are: you are currently inside the Institute of War."Summoner? Well Ritsuka thought it might be a fancy name for someone contracted with several Servants. Upon finishing her own words, the whole area, that was now dimmed save for that single source of light, lit up and Ritsuka now realized how big the structure is.

Looking above, the floor spun several floors high with the diminished end undetermined where its ends and several floors have a specific room opened with also a lightened inside. Inside each room, a shadow of entities were showing and based on the appearance of the shadows alone, Ritsuka spotted:

A large man with large spiky pauldron carrying a large axe.

A little girl with her teddy bear.

A woman with a spear.

A centaur with ghastly features.

Another woman but with a cloak and carrying a bow.

An armored individual with a shield and a sword.

...and many hundreds of them she can list of.

In short, she was so magnified with everything inside this megastructure. With these unique characters there's no doubt they are Servants she hasn't met yet as she felt their powers within. Could it be she was inside the Throne of Heroes all along? Then maybe 'Institute of War' was a fancy name for the 'Throne of Heroes'.

And with these little guess she could think of, then the woman in front of her could be Alaya—

"Ah, apologize, whatever you are thinking was entirely wrong."

"You can read my mind?"

"No, but I can tell based on the way you looked at me. Please just regard me as nobody... Also, this is the first time I've met you and heard of you."

"That's ... sad." Definitely not the personification of collection of unconsciousness of humanity.

The woman sighed. "Anyways, you are here with a reason."

"What is it?"

"You have been blessed with your journey. We have seen you toil yourself from saving the entire human race, the Higher seats have seen your dedication and decided to bestow you a gift."

Ritsuka doesn't know what the Higher seat is and it could be important but the lady in front of her seemed to be strict enough and will not bother explain it to her save for her the important message. Heh, interacting with several Servants have made her proficient in reading others subconsciously unfortunately.

"What gift?"

"You'll know." Great. A mystery indeed. "This involves around us but Summoning one will answer." Moreover, another that was too big for a hint.

Ritsuka deduced that it might be a new Servant, someone that 'lived' here. Days of receiving Mapo Tofu and Black Keys has made her curse a particularly priest for no reason.

"And that's it."

That's it? No additional clues? Ritsuka thought she's about to give her a vision or anything that should make this mysterious—.

"For your information I am not an oracle of some sort... Pardon me for a moment—I am just here to inform you the great news... you'll be returning to your Chaldea shortly."

Right. The lady might have been denying it all along but she was sure she can read her mind.

.

"Senpai are you sure you will summon right now?" Mashu asked. Her light purple hair with bangs covering her other spectacled eye. Dressed in a comfy clothing, which she wore in a hurry, she observed her Senpai preparing the Summoning Chambers. It is unusual since at this moment's time it was already midnight.

Da Vinci is also present, curious on Ritsuka's unusual fervor. It shouldn't possible with her recent summons consist of couple of Tofus, Black keys and Craft Essence. Da Vinci was sure it was not to blame to Ritsuka's luck but she was getting depressed any moment and could have led her to mental breakdown if not for Dr. Roman's intervention. She was getting an anonymous vibe coming from Ritsuka, who is entirely focused right now.

"Now, now, Ritsuka-san this is unusual for you to be in higher spirits at this moment. You should have been resting right now... umm, just to make sure, did you already checked your conditions with Roman?"

Another interesting notion is that Ritsuka claimed to have someone visited her dream and told her about 'summoning someone right now'. Yes. Ritsuka have already contracted several Servants at this point so it is so there is no surprise contained here. Ritsuka should have been suspicious by now and Da Vinci sent her to Dr. Roman upon hearing all of these stuffs.

"Yes, Da Vinci-san, Dr. Roman already stated that I have a sound mind... anyways I'm finished here, umm, Da Vinci can you start the machine."

"Of course." With a flick of a trigger and a push of a button, the center of summoning chamber glowed.

The glowing ball then formed into several lines of halo, indicating a Servant is coming. With one last flare, the entire room was bombarded with a quick display of dancing light.

The light faded and the newest individual was still bathed in an ethereal light. Ritsuka and the others were anticipating her introduction. A few servants are now already watching the phenomenon.

_"The dawn has arrived."_

The newest servant stepped down the platform, carrying her ornate sword and her shield. Her armor, regal to at most; they were pure golden, much like the armor of Gil usually wore in the battle, and a ... bit spiky. Speaking of being spiky, Ritsuka now understood that it symbolizes the sun's ray. If she were to look at her for a minute, it seemed that she was practically glowing with a yellowness-ish, resembling the sun itself. The armored woman was wearing a winged headress and based on the expectation of the witnesses, she can be described as beautiful warrior.

_"Well... aren't you want to greet me, Summoner?"_

Ritsuka returned to the reality as the warrior offered her open hand. Upon seeing her hand, Ritsuka immediately returned the favor by shaking her hand in agreement. Her blue tinted eyes watched her carefully; gauging her capabilities as a Master.

Ritsuka admitted that she was gawking at this newfound beauty and...

And..

She could tell this new Servant ... was a Saberface.

Even with her long, wavy scarlet hair that was unlike of those previous Saberface, Ritsuka could tell she was indeed a Saberface, no matter how many times she blinked. Also the way she spoke reminded her of someone that holds an authority with a high ranking.

_"Is there something wrong with my face, Summoner?"_

"Ah no, definitely nothing...please go on, introduce yourself."

_"Very well then my name is Leona the Radiant Dawn... I have heard and accepted your call. Let me be your sword. Let me be your shield."_

Somehow, Mashu felt jealous a little.

"Thank you, Leona. My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru, the last Master Candidate of the Grand Order, I welcome you to our family that is Chaldea."

A spur of a moment and a cheering was involved.

It was all a joyous moment until someone accidentally shrieked and Ritsuka, with her blood ran cold, could tell it came from a particularly, naughty Assassin.

"Ah, Saberface!"

Chaos ensues.

* * *

**Warning: **Story is highly experimental. Author might continue this according to the reviews (or no reviews at all!) or if he/she has an allotted time or to be deleted.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello Everyone and thank you for reading this new story of mine.

**TrueVirtuoso:** Yes, definitely, yes, but certain limitations and reasons must apply so in other terms: alternate skins can exist, only limited. Ahri isn't coming yet be sure to look forward.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting Plot for the sake of Plot**

"I'm so sorry!" Gudako really let her forehead touch the floor as she relentlessly bowed down in front of Leona.

"Um... summoner, you don't have—"Leona grunted as she felt obliged to make Gudako stand up as she felt that she doesn't deserve the apology at the moment. Moreover, Gudako's strength wasn't something to scoff of as Leona can't even make her budge and she swear she was giving it all.

"I'm so sorry but you don't deserved to be treated too harshly!"

*7 hours earlier*

_Mysterious Heroine X, an Assassin who was also a self-proclaim Executioner of all Saber that is also definitely-not-Altria made her entrance before them._

_"I sense a Saber!" MHX cried._

_"Saber?" Leona was confused as she tilted her head in confusion and wonder. No matter how Leona was currently processing the information, her body seemed to be in alert; her hand tensed as she gripped the shield and tighten her hold upon her sword._

_MHX lightsaber popped out, eliciting a warning upon the other Servant and before they could stop her, MHX already made her move._

_*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!*_

_Zzzzt!  
MHX's lightsaber clashed with Leona's zenith blade, producing a violent hum. _

_"N-Nani!?" For some reason, MHX (unnecessarily) exclaimed._

_Leona took advantage of MHX's out of focus using a shield which she used to bash MHX's head with powerful force supplement with a sunlight energy. MHX was stunned and before they knew it, her body dropped down unconscious and her lightsaber was deactivated._

_All of them was tensed._

_Leona felt uneasy._

_After a minute or less, a round of applause erupted._

_*clap* *clap* *clap*_

_Leona has the urged to bow down before the audience._

_*end of flashback*_

MHX sudden assault to every Saber she could see were getting relentless and annoying, although they do not end up serious enough but Gudako knew it must be dealt as soon as possible so they have decided to punish her on the whim.

That's why Gudako left Leona on her own, with some help from Servants who happily volunteer to have her a tour around Chaldea. Now, Dr. Roman, Da Vinci and a prostrating Gudako are now inside of Leona's designated room.

"I supposed that you have quite a satisfying tour, Leona-san?" Romani asked.

Leona happily nodded. "Hmm! I love it here, Doctor... and I have met an interesting individual along the way..." She said with a slight blush creeping on her face.

Da Vinci and Dr. Roman noticed it obviously.

_*5 hours earlier*_

_"... and this is the training room." Boudica, the Queen of Victory, said. She is easily identified with her scarlet short hair and bountiful chest that could make any woman jealous. She was now the current volunteer for Leona's short term tour. _

_Leona, who have now dismantle her armor, sword, shield and all and currently dressed in simple clothing provided by the residents of Chaldea. Without her armor, Leona's entire physique is physically defined with her sculpted abs and toned muscles; one must wonder; where did she get that body came from. Even with a clothing that was a little loose, her body were obviously definitive._

_Leona let her eyes danced around the room, even though it was currently empty. Back to the Institute, their training room weren't advanced as this. _

_They continued throughout a hallway and Leona happily obliged._

_Until someone made her stopped in her track and her entire body frozen._

_Boudica suddenly was concerned about Leona's current reaction; her eyebrows scrunched down in worry. "Is something wrong, Leona-san?"_

_"..."_

_Leona didn't listened at Boudica at the moment as her eyes are currently focused at a one particular Servant that was coming toward them._

_He has a well-build muscle since he was entirely topless save for his downers, although his thighs and legs are entirely visible._

_He carried a round shield and wore a helmet._

_Leona's breath seemed too shifted as she carefully glazed at his figure._

_"Atreus?" Leona blurted out and Boudica seemed to be confused as well as the helmet figure was staring at her curiously. Based on the man's bodily reaction, the man she thought he was wasn't him. It made her sad a little but she was aware that she was the first 'Champion' to be summoned in the Chaldea._

_Immediately, Leona corrected herself with a beaming smile. "Ah apologies, fellow Servant, I seemingly mistook for someone... my name is Leona of Targon and nice to meet you."_

_The man in bronze-like armor hesitate for a while. "I am Leonidas, King of Sparta and I welcome you too... I supposed you are the rumored new servant I am hearing lately?"_

_"Aye. I am the one."_

_"That's great and I am so glad to see a great warrior just like me... pardon me I'm on my way." Leonidas said as he bowed down and went on his way, passing beside Leona and Boudica. Leonidas disappeared along the corner._

_"I'm so sorry, Boudica-san, I seemed to be interrupting the tour lately."_

_"Please never mind, Leona-san... I am glad that you have incite a conversation with someone."_

_"Then may we go on?"_

_"Of course."_

_*end of flashback*_

"That was great, Leona-san! I am glad that you have interacted with someone lately... I am so happy that you are quite accommodated within the halls of Chaldea." Da Vinci remarked, with one of her eyes closed.

"And also... nice hair, Leona-san." Dr. Roman complemented.

"Thank you... Lily-san did this." Leona said as she caressed her braided hair that was wrapped like a bun at the back of her head... cute if not creepy that Leona indeed looked like Servant with Saberface trait.

Dr. Roman felt conflicted and it seemed that he couldn't resist it, Da Vinci might as well annoyed by his flushed expression.

"C'mon, spit it out, Roman." Da Vinci warned, her arms crossed under her chest.

"umm..."

"..."

"Are you an ancestor of Artoria?"

"Pardon?" Leona tilted her head in confusion.

_*3 hours earlier*_

_It was Altria Lily's turn to take Leona and to be her volunteer tour guide. Altria Lily was giddy upon seeing Leona for the first time and couldn't help but volunteer too to help Leona familiarize her environment. In addition, one of her reason was to meet another 'Saberface' Servant face-to-face._

_After a couple of iconic places around Chaldea, Altria Lily dragged Leona into her own room. Leona happily obliged since Altria Lily was enthusiastic upon meeting her, sort of a fan(?). _

_Right now, Leona was looking at herself in front of a mirror while Altria Lily happily fixed her scarlet hair with a gusto. _

_"Eh, Altria-san, I don't think I need to fix my hair... it could get in the way!" Leona was worried._

_"Nonsense, dear elder sister!"_

_"Sister?"_

_"Why not? I treated anyone as my sister."_

_"I see."_

_"Also, I wanted to fix your hair badly! It seemed that we also looked alike if I make it look like this!" Altria Lily pointed her bun which Leona saw recently._

_"Hmm... it seemed it could complement my hair... so why not?"_

_"Yiss!"_

_*end of flashback*_

"I understand, Leona-san, and I am sorry for pushing this meaningless topic." Roman apologized.

"No, I'm not upset at all, Doctor... it's alright to be suspicious at me for the first time."

"Now I wonder why call us here in your room, Leona-san? Why bother calling Gudako all the way here?"

Leona felt uneasy. "First of all, I am so sorry for calling Summoner Gudako here as I wanted to tell something important."

"I supposed this is only related to Gudako then? It's alright, we can go out if you want."

"Please don't bother anymore, Doctor, Ms. Da Vinci, since you are already here and it seemed that I can trust you too."

"Very well if that's what you want." Da Vinci crossed her arm under her chest as her ears were now open.

Leona cleared her throat before she can speak.

"Have you heard about League of Legends?"

Each of them took a second of silence, looking and staring at each other curiously and aware that they don't have a sliver of knowledge regarding the word.

"Not a clue."

"Me too."

"Sounds exotic but that's it."

"I do not blame all of you …" Leona then thought deeply and closed her eyes, thinking of another familiar word. "… how about Institute of War?"

By that particular word, Da Vinci and Roman's eyes are all set on Gudako, which made Leona stared at her expectantly.

"Yes, Gudako has dreamed about it."

Leona blinked. "That's great then… Institute of War was an organization that was formed long ago to cease the endless battles and conflicts… it was formed due to the aftermath of Rune Wars: A War that caused the great cataclysm of the world."

"Rune Wars? Institute of War? My Goodness! Only a Mage can think of that."

"Through the Institute of War, a long-lasting peace has been achieved… Each of the country can sent their representative to held a battle in a controlled environment, one that you can kill, main, destroy without ever inflicting damage, where death knew no bounds."

"Now that's kind of exciting although one that brought up many questions? Why are you telling us this, Leona-san?" Da Vinci thought for a moment but instead Leona discussing.

"Just like I said earlier, you can fight, kill, and destroy through your hearts content in a remote place only if a mage –a Summoner—is involved…" Then Leona shifted her eyes toward Gudako with her careful stare.

"… A Champion –one that was represented by their respective domain, those who are held prisoners due to their unique circumstances, volunteers who seek entertainments, those contracted— can be summoned by a mage to participate in an arranged battle."

Now the room was now eerily quiet when Leona described it; Roman was sweating bullets, Da Vinci widened her eyes in shock and Gudako—was being Gudako.

"Don't tell me … Holy Grail War?"

"Close Dr. Roman, too close. You summon a Champion as a spiritual entity, fight until there is only one left and won your precious prize: a territory, vast riches, people, powers… anything you can think."

"Then why telling this to us? To Gudako?" Da Vinci asked warily as she squinted at Leona, who wasn't even bothered by her stare. Instead, she was focused only to Gudako, who was now curious than ever.

"A mage back to my land needed to have an affinity to summon an eligible Servant fitted for the mage and even a Summoner within the mage community are rarer than what you can imagine… but Gudako-san, the first time I've seen you—there's no doubt you have a tremendous potential as a Summoner and I do not even kid you… by your will itself, you can summon all of the possible Champions coming from Institute of War."

"Then by all it means beneficial as what you have said, Leona-san. It's great that you recognize Gudako's potential as a Master. The Servants themselves are the living proofs themselves."

"Ms. Da Vinci, I am not referring to the 'Servants'—those who came from the Throne of Heroes. The Institute of War was completely different from that legendary place, although the only difference that I could see between a 'Servant' and a 'Champion' is where they came from… However, if the Throne of Heroes only stops from a powerful human being, the Institute of War also recruits oblivion entities, undead warriors, outsiders from galaxy and celestials beings."

"Woah…" Gudako gawked from listening those things but Leona shook her gently.

"Listen, Summoner, unlike Servants who are leashed, whether willingly or not … Champions have loose loops around their neck and are more free-willed… that means they have the possibility to kill without any repercussions."

"How do you manage to know this? Leona-san?"

"The throne of Heroes itself… foreign knowledge are immediately crammed into my head after being summoned, that's why I have certain knowledge regarding the Throne of Heroes and then I compare them and spot their differences. I suspect the Throne of Wars has now already merged with the former."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Then I have another question for you… why didn't you tell what is your class when you are summoned."

"Old Habits… as a Champion we do not have problems telling our true name and it seemed that I'm quite new to your version of summon and if you are probably wondering what is my class then its Saber."

"Oh, no wonder MHX tried to attack her in a whim."

"R-really?"

"Now that's another story… anyways, is this to serve as a warning, Leona-san?"

"Considering that Gudako will not be restricted to a one 'Champion' then it really is. I am just giving Summoner Gudako a free lecture but if danger comes then I will face them with all of my strength and virtue… even if it means facing off a fellow 'Champion'." Then Leona took both Gudako's hand and clasped it tightly, warming it considerably then she looked straight to her eyes. "Summoner Gudako, as a Saber class Servant… please do not hesitate to use me in your battle."

"Y-yes, of course, Leona-san."

.

"Senpai, are you sure about this again?"

"Yes, Mashu, we need all the help in order to secure the Singularities… and yes, I am willing to give them chance too."

"I see then I trust in your words, Senpai." Mashu smiled.

"Let's do it."

The machine then jumbled and whirred, bright lights temporarily filled the place. Not far from them stood Leona, watching the spectacle with a glee. If her Summoner needed more helpers then so be it, who is she to stop her but she admitted that she has an ounce of worry that was placed on Gudako as she glanced at her.

At last the lines of light confirmed that it was indeed a Servant and then the place stilled, revealing a new occupant on the summoning platform.

A gust of wind seemed to came from the blonde woman, who was floating freely midair; her toes barely touching the floor. She has a fair complexion, pointy ears and a gentle smile; overall she was a beauty to be contended. She was carrying a blue staff made of crystal-like elements and her clothing, were a bit exposed.

Nevertheless, this woman wasn't seemed to be caring of her current clothing nor does she care about how the cloth that was freely hanging by the air together with her were more voluminous than the one that stuck on her skin.

The woman then turned to Gudako and waved and then proceed to hug her gently.

_"The tempest is at your command!" _She exclaimed. Her voice was somewhat mystical and airy, as if it reverberated through the wind.

_"My name is Janna, and I have heard your call and I respond… The Storm will now respond to your will!" _The woman who was named Janna declared in front of Gudako.

With one confirming glance at Leona, Gudako now knew that the Spirit in front of her was a Champion.

* * *

**Note:** If there is something inefficiencies in my story through plot, please tell it to me right away by reviewing or PMing me.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Story will start in a lighthearted moment but will come a drastic turn once 'more serious' champions will come and have a appearance. As a writer, I will keep them short but good as much as possible due to having a new job. If you see any mistakes, just PM me or give me a review.

**Additional Information: **Gudako, as a 'newbie' Summoner, will first only receive Champions that are more like her-female and at least neutral good-but don't worry, it will not remain for so long.

**ultima-owner : **yes, Janna is a Caster class.

**TrueVirtuoso:** I am more of a lore guy than a gameplay guy so essentially, Yasuo's 'cheating wind' will not work on some of them. and Teemo...hmmm.

**VGBlackwing: **When the time comes...

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Chain Summoning for Some Reason!**

Two days has passed in the days of Chaldea, and Janna, confirmed to be a Caster, enthusiastically joined the ragtag of children in play of a hide and seek. Jack the Ripper, shortened to Jackie for namesake and Alice, a fellow caster like Janna, played with her. The wind elemental offered to play with them upon their chance of starting a game. She admitted that she is fond of children, no matter what their dubious origin will be. Another reason is that they have a shortage of children and within the Chaldea and fellow Servants weren't even interested in their own little world, they like to spar more or that they were busy.

Even though it is pity enough for her, Janna still enjoyed playing with the other children. Currently, she shapeshifted into a little bird with wisp like feathers flying within the halls. Another thing is Janna was more comfortable being in a little bird if not invisible, as she has no reason to disappear here inside the Chaldea. All of the Servants here were friendly and acknowledging.

The little bird that was Janna was chirping and fluttering, seeking the corners and places that are currently permissible to hide. Before they started, they agreed not to extend their hiding places beyond their own reach and Janna was confident enough that they will hold their word.

"Fou! Fou!"

Fou, a rather strange pet inside the Chaldea, that was often mistaken for a squirrel, came up and greeted her. He kept his attention toward the little bird who landed in front of him. Fou tolerated Janna's bird form.

"Chirp, chirp!" Janna greeted him back one that could at least made Fou understood. Fou wagged his tails happily.

"Fou, Fou!" Fou squeaked as he pointed his nose toward a small creak of a door and Janna realized that he was pointing toward one of the children hiding inside the room. Janna hesitated for a moment before she chirped a thank you to him and she flew again straight to the room effectively despite the small space. Fou tiptoe toward the room, pushed his head toward the small entrance and watched them eagerly.

"Mou, you found me!" a voice a small child argued followed by a series of chirping, that suspciously sounded like laughter.

"Alice-chan ..." Another individual was sitting on her own bed watching the other two playfully arguing each other. Like Alice and Janna, the individual was also not a human either but a Heroic Spirit just like them, more evidently with her purplish skin, hooves for her feet and a horn on her forehead.

"Soraka-nee!" Alice replied to the purple-skinned fellow Caster. Alice then proceed to hug her before she took Fou, who was reluctantly to be held, and walk out of her room. Soraka gave her a one meager look before she looked back to the small bird.

"Janna-san." Soraka said with a glee and the little bird chirped back.

Gudako managed to summon a couple of Servants beforehand after summoning Janna and it seemed that her luck came back, or so she said and one of them is Soraka the Starchild.

"Is everything alright?" Soraka asked Janna in wonder.

The bird chirped.

"Yeah, I know..."

The bird chirped again.

"Umm..."

The bird chirped in a rapid sequence.

"Even though I can understand you clearly, you can transform back to your human form, right?"

...and the bird swayed her little head back and forth in refusal and ended up with a low range chirp.

"Ah please pardon me, I'm quite new though. I hope we can be friends." Soraka said with a certain glee.

The bird chirped and flew away, leaving Soraka in her room, watching the door closes by using the wind itself. Soraka was comfortable herself inside this little room for now as she sighed.

.

Somewhere in the cafeteria, an unofficially large gathering has occurred on one of the table and majority of them are men and some of them can be recognized as Fergus, Beowulf, Spartacus, Heracles and many more. They were so loud and raucous that some of the more civil Servants just stayed away from them.

"My bets on pinkie!"

"No, Mo-chan's better!"

"ARM WRESTLING IS FREEDOM! OPPRESSOR!"

*ROAR!*

And at the center of the cheering, pushing crowd were two girls relinquishing their utmost strength in the arm wrestling of the century. Mordred, the treacherous son(daughter) of Altria, gritted her teeth in agitation as her bare arm was rippled with bulging nerves. Her sharpened eyes looked straight to her fierce competitor; a pink-haired, solid build female with a rumored to be strong. Her cheeks was adorned with a roman numeral six and she was wearing a cocky grin while her bare arms showed off her bulging muscles.

Their arms are firmly rested on the table and their hands were violently wrapped around each other. The constant shaking of the table is the proof that the battle is more intense than what they can imagine.

"Any hints of surrendering, cheesecake?"

"Stop calling me, cheesecake, you bitch!"

"I love it when I call you that with that fiery attitude and ... yellow hair!"

"YOU-!"

The competition was getting more intense(worsen) as the cheerings, hollers and yahoos got louder and the table can no longer support those unrestrained strength. One last push is all it is needed to bring down the whole ensemble.

"PINKIE! PINKIE! PINKIE!"

"Mo-chan! Mo-chan! Mo-chan!"

Chants were now reverbrating in the air as they were getting louder and louder, forcing a Caster by a chance a sound barrier subconsciously around them.

*Crack* No matter how the table was reinforced with strengthening, it can't keep up with the Servants.

*KABOOOM* and the whole competition fell down and the crowd went wild.

No one knows who won but nevertheless, the bets are still ongoing.

.

*tap* *tap*

A fumbling of feet and a stance was form.

*tap*

A wooden sword was blocked. A sweat procured.

*tap* *tap*

Another stance was created and another blocked.

*tap*

Emiya, the archer with the white hair, was holding a projected bokken while his opponent, a female with a rough, short hair and a grim expression. Even though the hateful aura, although minimal, wasn't directed toward the ever stoic Emiya, he treated it as a lost cause. Theirs was a simple traditional fight he rarely played but found enjoyment when he was still alive. No powerups, no cheating just a casual spar. He might not admit it but he's casually enjoying the fight in inside but the woman in front of her was another news. She's fighting with no dedication despite the strength he can feel every strike; he can feel the heaviness of her borrowed wooden sword.

There's no doubt that this woman was a lady of war but why he can't sense it there now, no one knows.

Emiya was wearing a simple sleeveless, black clothing while his skin was sheen with sweat while the woman was still wearing a dishevelled robe. He tried to strike through her defense but found no entrance but an incoming strike.

The woman, even though she was a bit uninterested, retains the skills and abilities coming from the war and Emiya could recognize it in instant from the way she swing the wooden sword. The woman again prepared another stance and suddenly Emiya found himself pushed away by her refined strength. Emiya tried to retaliate but found his balance unsupervised and before he could realized it, the woman has already hit his abdomen and gained a point.

*tap*

Time seemed to freeze and he could practically hear their rhythmic breathing. Emiya and the woman returned to their former position and Emiya bowed in respect. The woman bowed too but that is because she followed his suit. It was awkward at least.

It seemed that she hasn't experience this kind of sparring but her experience tells him she's more competent in slaying.

...and she loathed it at most.

Why all of the sudden are they sparring right now? The answer lies at the archer himself.

Emiya could never forget the miraculous chain summoning of new Servants since that day. Nevertheless, it was another story.

One of them was the woman, whose class was Saber and that her name was Riven. She was carrying the largest sword that was broken more than the half and he wondered how she can operate it. She was cold and unfeeling but she hid it behind her stoic demeanor. Out of respect, Emiya did not read the history of her broken blade but even if he did, some grains of mild history wormed through his knowledge.

She was suffering.

She was punishing herself.

And Emiya groaned because deep inside, she wanted to help this woman badly.

The second day is where things getting interesting; Emiya was usually on his way to the cafeteria to cook some food but somehow was confronted by Riven, who was asking him to spar with him. In another sense, Riven was suddenly trying to ask someone to spar with her for vague reasons and Emiya luckily got the chance first.

He accepted it in instant due to curiosity and that's why they were now fighting each other in a mock battle under a controlled environment; even with a simple wooden sword can bring devastating results if not careful.

Their sparring session was now finished after an hour and Emiya seemed feel fine but the woman was still troubled as ever, as if the battle wasn't even satisfying and it was hurting her or so what Emiya could see.

"Thank you for the fight, Riven-san."

"..." Riven seemed to be not listening as if she has the another world to think of until Emiya literally tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Emiya was now really worried and braved touching her barely. That really take Riven's attention for good.

"Ah... its nothing... um... thank you for letting me spar with you... to gauge my own strength." Riven was having as stuttering conversation and it was not good. A majority of her words were lies but Emiya was steadfast. Riven was troubled about something. Riven wasn't good at lying after all.

Eventually, Riven return the wooden blade to Emiya and went on her way without ever batting an eye.

Emiya was confused and worried at the same time.

...However, his attention was turned to the wooden blade recently wielded by Riven. He could feel some essence from it and if he could scrutinize it further, a green glow can be seen. He readily scanned the projected wooden sword and realized something as he looked again at the fleeing Riven.

He sighed. "You're really carrying a heavy burden, huh? Riven." He whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**TrueVirtuoso: **Sure why not? but that wouldn't happen sooner or later. A singularity might be a good idea.

**VGBlackwing: **Hahaha then I'll hold on to that promise. It was amusing as it is.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Little Girl and the Fallen Warrior**

The light went out and on the platform came a little girl with a subtle expression. She has a red hair adorned with a cat ears headband and a matching cute, purple dress. She was carrying a ruffled teddy bear, all worn but must have been loved dearly by this little girl from the way she held it dearly.

Gudako stared.

Da Vinci looked.

The Tech crews wondered.

Servant present in the Summoning Chamber watched.

The child was silent since her appearance but grew flustered and embarrassed every second the moment they keep on staring. The child was clearly uncomfortable and on the verge of bursting but Gudako stepped up her game. The heroine of humanity kept on blaming herself for not being to act straightly.

"Hey there, don't cry, I'm here ... no one's gonna hurt you."Gudako immediately approached her, despite how dangerous an unknown Servant is, and proceed to hug the little girl without any insurance. She caressed her red hair as she kept on embracing her. At first, the little girl was slightly hesitant and war of the orangette but when Gudako scooped her up and hug her, she was shocked. The little girl tried to fight her way out but found herself helpless—especially when the said girl is deficient in care and affections by the way she reacted to Gudako.

She doesn't wanted to be hugged by anyone but little did she know that she needed it a lot. She buried her face onto the orangette's neck and shoulder in defeat.

"Sweetie, may I know your name?" Gudako whispered softly and gingerly caressed a strand of her hair to make her comfortable.

"... my name is Ritsuka, you can call me Gudako-san, how about you?"

She knew she's not her mother and that Gudako was trying to become one unaware but she found herself wishing that Gudako to be her mother—a step-mother or a new one to be exact.

Her mother died and she accepted it but she was starving with a family. Her father died, her step-mom and her step-sister died because of her.

"Umm...Annie... Annie Hastur..." Annie's voice was fragile and soft and Gudako took every minute she can to listen to Annie's words.

"...I'm supposed to be a Foreigner."

.

"C'mon."

"Let's play!"

Alice and Jack exclaimed as Annie found herself being pulled away from Gudako already. Annie was happy that she already found playmates already but don't they think this is too sudden. Besides, what if they got hurt because of her? Little did she know that her concerns were of no value.

"Tea party!" Alice cheered and jumped but kept her clasp on Annie's hand. Annie also jumped in the same rhythm albeit reluctantly. She wanted to have fun but she was afraid that they might get hurt. She tried to smile but she felt it was a forced one. They might have been pulling Annie to them but she kept on holding to her teddy bear for safety and insurance.

At last they arrived in Alice room. It was filled with a girl's things like: a tea table, a tea chair and a full tea set made from precious porcelain. Alice placed herself on one of the small chair, while Jack sat on one of them too. Annie was still hesitant for a moment but chose to sit on the farthest one from them.

She must careful lest she could destroy something or hurt someone.

"You know there's more chair nearer to us, you know?" Alice remarked and pouted cutely. Annie was still reconsidering her decisions before she eventually chose to sit beside Jack. She moved gingerly and slowly that it made Alice a little bit irritated but she endured it though as she felt Annie needed to adjust here in the Chaldea... and that they were badly scarce of children here so Alice considered this as an excellent opportunity to know better.

"Annie-chan, can you introduced yourself and your friend?" Alice said as she sipped from her teacup

"Umm... I'm Annie Hastur... and what friend?" Annie was still nervous as usual. She knew what Alice was referring to but she was just too afraid. Her clasp on Tibbers was tighter than ever and she subconsciously hid it away from them.

"Silly me, I think I need to introduce my friends first." Alice said before she snapped her fingers and out of the thin air appeared a stuffed dragon with comical features and it came in sparks and giggles courtesy of Alice.

"Ooh, shiny!" Jack commented as she clapped.

Annie's eyes widened as her whole world seemed to ceased for a moment. She just witnessed magic in front of her just like that and just like her. Even if she thought it was just a tricks and she has full knowledge about it, she could sense the magic around the air. She felt her self-pity being rattled.

"Here is Jabberwocky and Jabby-san will now join the party!" Alice introduced as she animate the stuffed dragon's arms like a puppet and it moved so natural that she was naturally marvelled by it.

Annie felt her confidence came a little and with that followed a small genuine smile. She showed her ruffled teddy bears in front of them and tried to introduce Tibbers to them.

"This is Tibbers and he is my guardian and my only friend before I met you!" Her tone was playful and whimsical as she moved Tibber's paw up and down.

"That's great... Tibber-san, would you like to join the tea party?"

Annie smirked. "Sure, why not?" then she placed him beside another seat.

Jack was seen sipping another tea and nipped a cookie, while Alice was preparing the teapot with hot tea inside. Carefully, she poured Annie's empty cup with the teapot using levitation spells and it made Annie marvelled again as she watched it.

"Hey... Annie-chan! What's the favorite thing you like to do?" Jack asked excitedly and she was quite jumpy all of the sudden. Annie seemed to be uncomfortable for a moment but regained her confidence again.

"Oh, I know! I'll go first *clears throat* I like to dismember people!" No matter how it sounds so unusal, Jack told it to Annie as if it was just a normal occurrence for Jack. Annie wasn't a stranger to what Jack was suggesting and it was a term for killing them but she wasn't familiar the term of what Jack was referring to.

"Desember?"

"Jackie! Language!" Alice scolded.

"Sorry!" Jack quickly apologized. "but Mama said that I don't need to dismember anymore... so I did! Mama loves me a lot!"

"No one cares, Jackie but if you keep on telling that to make Annie uncomfortable... I will make you grounded once more!"

"Eh, Alice?" but Alice stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly Annie spoke again. "It's alright, Alice, Jack. I don't mind Jack likes to 'desember' people... also my favorite thing to do is to hug Tibbers..."

"Me too... I like to hug Jabby a lot!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"... and the next favorite thing to do is to burn baddies!" Annie added innocently with a giggle.

Alice gawked in shock but Jack was astonished.

"That is so cool! You are my second bestest buddy now!"

"Hey, no fair!" Alice argued.

.

For Gudako, it is now naptime. Lots of paperworks made her exhausted recently, even with the help of Mashu. Thus, a rest is a good time for her. She might not know what day it is from the outside due to the rough winter constantly ravaging but she has the right instincts to tell when she will sleep.

That's why Gudako was inside his room, preparing her bed to sleep instantly. Due to being in a constant vigilance case, she has unfortunately embraced being a light sleeper. She must snatch a time to sleep or else she will be tired considerably.

The room was dimmed slightly in favor of making her fall asleep faster.

After a minute or less, the door creaked and Gudako readily snapped herself out. The emergency light didn't go off but maybe Mashu might need something so she looked toward the door and found herself staring straight to Annie with a haggard stare.

Quickly, Gudako fix her face.

"Hey Annie, whatcha doing here?" She asked, trying to make herself impressive no matter how tired she will be.

Annie was still hesitant for a while but she braved herself as she clasped Tibbers harder.

"Can I sleep here?" Her voice was soft and shaking. She knew she doesn't deserved to ask for such naive things but she felt she could if Gudako will accept her. "I-It's alright if you don't want to..."

Gudako knew that Servants doesn't need to sleep, heck they don't even need to eat! But Annie here wasn't asking to sleep beside her... she thought Annie might be looking for something else. Could be a muscle memory or a habit she can't let go on.

It might have been hard for a child to become a Servant... and Gudako wondered why would this be her prime, and the way Annie acted she didn't have a nice childhood memories and she definitely didn't experience adulthood.

One thing that struck Gudako in her mind: Annie ascended to a Servant when she was still a child. A tragic case could have been.

"Sure why not! But only for one nap." Gudako said with a warning. Her warnings indeed bear some danger: especially if Kiyohime knew about this and she would find herself ranting about this and that for a whole day like a wife.

"O-Okay." Annie carefully lifted the sheets as she pulled herself up on the bed of Gudako, who was watching her securely. Even if she was a Servant, she can still be clumsy as a child. Gingerly, Annie placed herself lying beside Gudako, who seemed to be waiting for something. Annie turned to side and looked straight to Gudako with a serene expression.

"You want to me to tell a story?"

"You don't need to... Gudako-nee... I can just sleep here."

"Nonsense! Every child needs to hear some story!"

"...O-okay." Annie sighed but deep inside she was thrilled.

"Okay... then once upon a time..."

.

Emiya gathered his breath before he raised his arm and chanted his aria.

"Trace on..." a crackle was heard and a light was formed upon the base of his hand. He was trying to reform the blade Riven possessed and after a second or less, it was finally was there.

It was just a crude blade but not as primitive as Herakles' axe-sword. He could see some alien runes implanted on the sword; one that he couldn't read for a moment. It took every ounce of strength just to carry it and it made Emiya impressed.

The runes weren't meant to lighten the blade but rather to became sharper, harder, and heavier than it look. What's more is that it weighted several thousand tons and could surpassed any large, intimidating sword in terms of weight. The sword wasn't meant to be impressive but to slay.

Another thing he recognized was that the blade was completely broken on purpose, smashed for the intent unknown. He could tell that the blade could be possibly be more several meters longer and more heavier than he thought.

Even turning it over took a great effort and that made him earn a respect from Riven but he knew that there is something more. The blade that Riven wield did bore a numerous blood but that burden didn't came there.

If only he could read the sword in full length, maybe he could glimse the complete history behind it. Emiya immediately dismissed Riven's sword and somehow he felt his arm being sore just from holding the sword.

.

Two days have passed and to Emiya, it come to him as a surprise; Riven was mopping the floor and the janitor was just standing there, befuddled not knowing to do when his job was borrowed. The janitor was scratching his head as he keep asking Riven to give his mop back but found her to be reluctant.

Emiya might have admitted that he helped the janitor occasionally and that he does the job done efficiently but Riven was obviously a rookie for everything: She was mopping in a wrong direction, there's too much water and someone might slipped, an unsuspecting Servant included, and many more he could list of.

This is not even the start of this strange antics: Riven first wanted to cook but her food turns out to be badly burnt, next, she tried to service in the cafeteria but that's just become messy as usual and the next thing he found out was that Riven was mopping the floor now. Everytime she wanted to do something, it turned out to be messy and by the time she needed some guidance, she immediately shifted onto something different.

Emiya pitied her that much. He knew that Riven did not did every trivial things for the sake of it.

He immediately clasped the mop, jolting Riven in surprise, and looked at her with a stern expression. Eventually, Riven let go of the mop and Emiya returned it to the janitor.

"Thank you, Mr. Archer... I'll be on my way." The janitor thanked him and tipped his hat before he went on his way.

"What are you doing?!"Riven hissed as Emiya did not let go of her hand.

"You are distracting."

"Pardon?"

"You're distracting yourself!"

"And so what? Why would you involve yourself, huh?"

"and it is not helping you either."

"..."

Riven was now conflicted but Emiya immediately let go of her hand. It might not hurt a little bit but Riven was caressing it with downcast look.

Emiya's expression softened a bit.

"Spar with me!"

"What!" Riven was surprised.

"Fight with me... again!"

"But...—"

"No limitations and somewhere far from here!"

"Why!?"

"I want help you but not in the way you want."

Riven's expression grimaced. "Then where?"

"Just follow me."


	5. Chapter 4

**Servant Ruler:** That's why its so sad, mate. Emiya has been written many times in the fanfiction that you can really tell the diversity. I admitted that it is so hard to characterize Emiya right now because I did not delve much to the Fate Lore and another thing is that I can't avoid some sensitive, die-hard, Garcher/Shirou fans.

**Suzunaan: **it's plot related bro, trust me.

**AN:** I'm so sorry that I brought the chapter so late. Please forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LOL or FGO.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Starchild and the Ninja**

Altria Alter, the Tyrant King of the Knights can also be called Salter by her fellow peers, has never been so exasperated. She might not have harbor any ill intent toward to their fellow Saberface as it is now prevalent, unlike to a certain Assassin, but even though there is no trace of hatred on her face, Altria Alter, was annoyed as much.

Counting the (original) King of Knights, That stupid Assassin Saber Hunter, The youthful Knight, the emperor of the roses and many others that she can't count and now there is another addition and that is the Sun Knight. Salter just gave Leona a nickname for her 'sunny disposition' and she loathed it as much.

What's worse is that Altria Lily just gave her a new hairstyle that mirrors much what a Saber face would like except for her orange hair, which made her relieved a little bit.

For sake and purposes, Altria Alter tried to remove her attention away from the undisputed Sun Knight but unfortunately the Sun Knight just noticed her at the Tyrant's King's exit. Leona went on her way and confronted Altria Alter in a friendly method.

"Hello there!" Leona greeted, offering her arm in a handshake. Altria Alter was flabbergasted for a moment, never mind her stoic reaction, but kept it in minimum. Again, it is true that she does not bear hatred toward Leona but she's just too bright for her. She will be damned if the Sun Knight was another Saberface in another dimension; can't they just limit their breed?!

Saber Alter was exasperated but not too much; a meal of fifty burgers will be enough to suffice her dilemma, Archer be damned!

Oh, the Tyrant King forgot that she was facing someone in front of her and Leona was waiting for her reaction awkwardly and Leona was now beginning to hesitate to drop her arm down; servants were not vulnerable to weariness but awkwardness is nothing but a vile enemy.

Altria Alter cleared her throat, turning the attention of the Sun Knight once again on the Tyrant King's face.

"Ah, greetings (?)" Leona repeated her cheerful greeting accompanied by her sweetest smile. Altria Alter looked up and down, judging her casual appearance before she grabbed Leona's still hanging hand and gripped to her own taste. Only individuals with defined strength could ever interact with her. Even some of servants couldn't survive from her.

However, Leona remained as sweet as usual as she was as Altria Alter put all her strength in crushing her palm. To which there is no effect on the sweet Sun Knight. Salter was already frustrated and released her instant. She might have underestimated her strength after all.

An awkward silence past between them but the youngest Saberface broke the barrier again.

"Onni-chan! You've met Leona!" Altria Lily marveled. Her eyes are wide open, brimming with awe.

Altria Alter felt disgusted. "don't call me that! We're basically the same individual!" Then she shifted her cold stare toward Leona. "… I have my doubts but I wonder if you are basically a Saberface."

Leona was confused for a moment; the term has been flying around her thru and fro whenever she was present. "Saberface?"

"See…" Altria Alter pointed out… even though there is no point taken.

"Uhm…" Leona was now completely confused.

"Nevermind. I'm on my way." Altria was beginning to be irritated the longer she stayed with them and that she was trying to get some burgers along the way and left them completely. Checking on Leona is already finished for the Tyrant King.

"Sure…" Leona said with an assuring tap on Salter's shoulder before her too, together with Lily Saber, left her on her own.

"*tsk* Pesky Saberfaces…" She must watch out herself or else she will turn into MHX v.2, with zero probability.

.

"You're an Assassin?"

"Yup."

"A female ninja."

"Yes."

"…"

"Is there any problem?" The female ninja squinted in awareness. Dr. Roman was immediately became nervous.

"Eh no…?" Roman said as he sweated a lot and scratched his head in fear. He also swayed his head a lot in denial. He thought he have angered the ninja garbed in green clothing.

However, the ninja lacked interest. "Don't worry, I'm just amused, that's all." She then coyly picked up a surgical knife and examined its sharpness.

"Thank goodness... it's just that weird... what you have just said earlier... I'm not judging you by the way."

"...and that is?"

"You insisted that you also worked as a nurse..."

"Yes, that's right."

"Although a ninja can learn medical techniques ...I haven't found one famous ninja that is famous for her skills in medical terms...ah, apologies maybe I'm just lacking in knowledge regarding yours... Akali-san."

"Hmhm. I'm not blaming you... we ninjas after all need to obscured our identity throughout the history so it is not alarming that you don't know us as a whole. Apologies too, did I scare you at first."

"No, of course." Then Roman thought of something. "Question; why are you here in the first place?"

"I'm just looking at these instruments..." Akali then picked up the surgical blades." Syringes, medical knives, bandages, and many more as expected of a large organization such as Chaldea."

"You're interested on those things, don't you?" Dr. Roman assumed as he caressed his chin in curiosity.

Unfortunately, Akali swayed her head, her animesque hair waving back and forth. "They don't compare to mine, Doctor. They are more sharp and deadly. Being a master in deadly arts doesn't mean I have no time for self-recovery."

"Whatever suits you then." Dr. Roman shrugged it off.

"I'll take my leave, Doctor, I think I'm satisfied."

Akali then bowed down. Before she left, Akali took a good look of interior before she spoke.

"Maybe, I'll come back."

"You don't need to ask for permission, Akali-san, you are welcomed here anytime."

Akali then left the room without a sound.

.

*CLANG*

Emiya quickly retreated and dodged in a second, barely evading the large sword that was quickly buried in the ground.

His twin blades barely surviving the clash against the heavy sword type. Riven pulled back, uprooting sand and soil around before she swung it around.

Emiya admitted that she was unnatural too fast for wielding a humongous blade, which is not uncommon among Sabers.

"H-hey, Archer! I thought this is just spar!" Ritsuka argued, who also joined them through rayshifting on an unknown island. She was now concerned since she totally agreed for this sparring which was requested by Archer himself and now accompanied by Mashu, who has now donned in an armor and was now wielding a shield.

Mashu and Gudako are on the standby, watching them right now.

"Trust me, Master, I need— no, Riven-san needed this. I need to help her."

"The hell with you!" Riven once again slashed at him. Like a graceful dancer, Riven moved with such fluidity despite wielding a huge sword that is chipped at the point edge.

Emiya retreated once more and then threw the married blades, Kanshou and Bakuya, to Riven. It flew with a curved trajectory and speed, trailing toward Riven, who simply used her broken blade to deflect the twin blades.

Emiya materialized his bow and created three arrows, albeit blunted; he just wanted to make her hurt a little bit, not enough to injure her a lot. He pulled the strings and immediately the arrows soared. Riven was already gaining speed and seeing those projectiles, she braved through them.

"Archer, if one of you are injured, stop the both of you, ok?!"

"Understood." Archer exclaimed.

Suddenly, an invisible force around Riven deflected all of the arrows, breaking and destroying them in instance. Riven kicked up a large amount of dust and dirt and she immediately pulled the gap closer than Emiya can ever imagined.

Emiya quickly created a mundane blade and used it to block the large sword. The nameless sword was proven resilient but he was pushed a little farther from that beast like force.

Riven was really a warrior no doubt and Emiya felt he underestimated her a little bit.

"So Archer was it? In what way can you help me now, huh?!" Riven exclaimed as she prepped another stance. Using only her one hand, she carried the humongous sword as if it was a mere toy.

"I'm trying to set you free from your own guilt." Emiya quickly closed the gap again, materialized his signature twin blades, and struck her blade before she could step forward but Riven's strength wasn't to be underestimated.

Skid marks fall short after Emiya clashed with her blades but he was forced to retreat further when Riven was proven too strong to hold off.

"You don't know me, Archer!" Riven shouted with all her might, producing a tremendous amount of energy around her, throwing Archer's balance for a little bit. It might not have been in a bigger radius but Mashu placed Gudako behind her as she raised her shield in front of the duel. The burst of power might not have reached them but the wind rushing toward them prove them otherwise.

Archer deduced that Riven just released a skill comparable to Saber's Mana Burst. It might have been different but the power was there.

...and Riven just became faster than the first time they clashed each other on the beach. Archer once again was forced to dodge in a moment or else she might bludgeon his head and force him unconscious. Riven might have been ferocious in this mock battle but she didn't forget that she was fighting a comrade and thus, isn't allowed to kill him.

"You are destroying yourself! They're dead and you know it!"

Riven gasped in a last second and stopped her movement at once. She dropped her broken weapon on the ground, which created a huge crater around it and kicked up too much sand. She let a drop of tear before she sniffled and forced it back.

"How dare you! How did you know about me!"

Emiya gulped in a last second but readied an explanation. "It might not have been my intention but the first time I saw you... I just couldn't help but compare you to someone I knew much... he... he lost all the hope he has the moment everyone died. I just don't want you to live in your own guilt just like he was."

Riven just continued to glare at him as he continued.

"Those eyes... they are filled with too much grief and suffering, isn't it? I just couldn't help it as it was too familiar for me."

Riven looked around for a while as she released a long sigh then she continued to look at him with a judging expression.

"You are too nosy, Archer."

"I'm willing to help everyone as long as I see it can help Master in a long term." Then both of them glanced toward Gudako who is still hidden behind Mashu who just watched them out of her volition.

"All I can see is someone who is greedy as hell."

"Can't help it... I'm someone who is a helping hand."

Then Riven thought for a moment. "Fine. This fight is done and you're the winner." She picked up her sword easily and went to Gudako.

"Summoner, be at ease the fight is all done her and we can go home."

"R-really?" Gudako beamed then she hurriedly went to Archer.

"Archer!" She called.

"Yes Master?" Archer dismissed his blades as he too went toward her.

"Let's go home... to the Chaldea."

"Understood."

"... and please warn me if you plan some sparring that requires usage of noble phantasm—"

"Do not worry, Master, this won't happen again." Archer assured her with a smile.

.

Soraka was walking on the hallway, observing around her. She was wearing clothes that was given to her inside the room and she couldn't help but felt comfortable wearing it. Now that she's outside she looked by the thick windows and realized that she couldn't see the sky she longed for.

It was a voracious view of blizzard whipping up the air violently and Soraka couldn't help but be saddened a little. Then she continued her journey inside the Chaldea.

She was informed that the Chaldea rested upon the mountain just like how she chose to give up her place on the mountain and stayed on a mountain in a previous life in order to help all of the people in need. Her Summoner called her throughout the time and space and here she was; she answered the call.

So far, she didn't encounter any humans nor fellow Servant so she continued to walk; her hooves clopped softly along the floor; she didn't care the way her physique look as she sided with the humanity long ago but she couldn't help but concerned how everyone will treat her. Now it is a fresh experience since she's aware that she's in a different world and different people. That thought made her scared a little bit.

Eventually, she met someone.

The horned Celestial stopped for a moment, anticipating her reaction.

"Ara? You're the new caster I've heard, aren't you?" The lady with a crystal blue eyes and fair skin hurriedly confronted her happily.

Soraka hesitated a little but she answered quickly. "I am." Then she followed it with a gentle smile.

"My name is Marie Antoinette. Why don't you join us for a bit?" Marie offered.

"Mine is Soraka. Yes, I'll take your offer." Soraka agreed.

"That's great, Soraka-san."

.

A little bit later, Soraka found herself in the room with a huge piano nearby and she was sipping some tea.

It was good; comparable to the one made in Ionia.

"You came from the stars? That's wonderful!"

Soraka nodded. Marie and the Starchild were sitting on a comfy sofa facing each other. The tea made her warm.

"Yes. When I was still living in the heavens I was one the one who guided the people to their own good will but even that wasn't enough."

"Oh? So you are saying that you are a Goddess? A benevolent one? Of healing?" Marie's curiosity has gotten her.

Soraka quickly denied the assumptions. "I am not that powerful, Miss, but I do anything for the humans, they are the most beautiful things I have seen ever before."

"That's wonderful!" Marie clapped her hands. "It's very beautiful for a Goddess to cherished humanity."

"Pardon but I am Celestial, not a literal Goddess... Anyways, even up in the heavens I knew that it is still not enough so I descended down the earth and gave up my immortality."

"You are really deserving to be in the Throne of Heroes... it is comparable to saint Jeanne!"

"Please, Marie-san, I am just a simple maiden not a Saint." A third voice joined them. It was Jeanne D' Arc, the maiden of the Orleans and the first Ruler in the Chaldea.

"Ah, Jeanne you came here... did you met Soraka?"

Soraka stood up and turned around to see the maiden with golden braids, watching them both talking on the sofa with a radiant attitude.

"Not yet but nice to meet you, Soraka-san." Jeanne offered her a hand which Soraka gladly took upon. Within a second of her handshake, Soraka could feel how great Jeanne is.

"Jeanne-san, the stars seemed to spoke to you with delight."

"Really?"

"Apologies. I couldn't help it but admire people like you... one who brought hope when despair was everywhere."

"Jeanne-san, Soraka-san, it seemed that we have more visitors." Marie called them. Two individuals entered the room. One was dressed in a flamboyant formal wear while the other seemed to suffice in a dull jacket alone.

"Mozart, Sanson, meet Soraka."

"Ah my lady, such wonderful horns." Mozart interjected as he kneeled on his one knee and kissed Soraka's hand.

"Mozart!" Marie argued, expecting Soraka to be offended but instead she was surprised and felt gleeful.

"R-really?! No one ever said that before."Soraka blushed for a moment.

"I assure you, milady that also make you beautiful and unique." Mozart continued before Sanson greeted her casually.

Upon touching Sansons cold hands, Soraka felt strange for a second. Sanson's hand was tainted in blood and Soraka was no stranger to it but felt relieved after that; Sanson seemed to regret it and that's one of the qualities she always search for.

"You're a unique one, Mr. Sanson."

"I'm an executioner when I'm still alive, Madam Soraka."

"I understand, Mr. Sanson... I don't judge anyone at all."

Sanson seemed to be confused for a while but eventually he vent out an assuring smile.

"Thank you, Madam Soraka."


	6. Chapter 5

**BushidoWookie: **Thank you! :-)

**VGBlackwing: ***reads review* woah that's... that's a lot of request you got there! However, I will assure it will finally come in the upcoming chapters some of what you have suggested.

**AN: **sorry for the delay, I am so busy this month.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Night Hunter and The Maven of Strings**

It was midnight. The inner sanctum of an abandoned church were dark, deathly quiet and cold except for the echoing droplets of water dropping down the puddle in a rhythm. The only thing that illuminated inside was the ghastly moonlight from small cracks and windows by chance.

A small ray of moonlight laid down on someone's coat and with a subtle movement, this individual's ruby shades briefly lit up by the small ray of blue light. Even in a semi-total darkness, the individual was found out be a woman based on her tight clothing.

Her breathing, like the droplets of water, was in rhythm too. Upon her dark glove filled forearm was a unique crossbow attached to it. It might be inferior to the more grandiose types of weapons but the woman knew her only aim was too hit special targets, no more, no less. She doesn't need one of those, only her trusty crossbow on her forearm and her ballista that was laid on her back.

The ballista might have been heavy but the woman can wield with such ease, as expected from a Night Hunter.

Tonight, as per her summoner's request, she was ordered to sweep the halls for her summoner and she was diligent for it. With an alertness comparable to the owl, she raised her arm and shot a silver bolt...

*FWWWIIIP*

Deconstructing an unwary skeleton. It might have taken attention by an additional monsters lurking inside the halls but they were too late to recognize the danger when two large bolts struck true to their chest and locked them on the wall. It did not take a second when they limp in their own death and turned to dust.

The Night Hunter has done her job again.

.

Gudako was resting by the fireplace, her knees up on her chest while she rested her chin on it. She was busy watching the fire dancing. She was dressed in a thick coat to combat the cold inside the monastery.

Somehow, she was inside of a large room for checkpoint and all was indeed safe. The room was so large and spacious that the bonfire did not reach the dark corners of the room but nevertheless, Gudako never have been felt safer than ever when she has companions by her side.

Mashu was right beside her too sitting, observing the fire just like what Gudako was trying to do. Unlike the Chaldea Master, she was donned in an armor which she admitted showed a lot of skin but she wasn't worried getting cold because of her Demi-Servant nature. Her concern are only reserved for Senpai only.

She glanced toward Gudako and smiled warmly as she thought of their adventures throughout rayshifting. This time their mission wasn't a major one but a minor mess that they have detected while still searching for those Grails within the history. It did not even have the chance to become a singularity but Gudako insisted on doing it so, much to the Doctor's chagrin.

Gudako and Mashu weren't alone either; A blindfolded woman with a long, purple hair and serene like face was standing on guard. Her body was well defined and voluptuous for an unsuspecting male. As a Servant she has sharp senses, enabling her to detect any slight changes around them. The woman, whose name was Medusa, wasn't alone either.

Another Servant clad in green cloak and a carefree expression hidden behind a tired facade. He was slouching to the nearest column, closing his eyes. He was Robin Hood and just like Medusa, they are chosen for this specific mission.

Their mission was simple: search for the disturbance and remove it.

Immediately, Medusa looked toward the specific direction, even with a blindfold, she can sense someone quickly. Robin did too, but knew beforehand that it was a friendly and continued resting her eyes. Someone was announcing her presence.

Gudako and Mashu noticed it too and were obliged to look toward the opened door and slowly, as if emerging out of the shadow itself, stood the Night Hunter herself.

Gudako still remembered how the Night Hunter introduced herself like a freelance mercenary. She was an Archer per se but the way she operate can be likened to an Assassin. She was convinced that the new Servant was an Assassin to the core but she gently deny it. Some people who are present inside the Summoning chamber thought that she was an incarnation of Van Helsing due to the way she dress, which compose of dark clothing, ruby shades and her cold demeanor. Vayne promptly denied their assumption, saying that she's just a monster hunter but that eventually threw back, because Van Helsing was also a monster hunter too. Some of them even hypothesized that she might be Van Helsing's daughter bearing her father's name but she quickly turned down that notion too.

Her name was Shauna Vayne a.k.a. the Night Hunter. Gudako thought that it was cool name much to Vayne's chuckles.

Vayne walked silently, like a cat ready to pounce for the target. Her sunglasses glinted as well as the tips of the protruding arrows from her quiver. Her braided her swayed upon the night wind.

"All is finished." Said Vayne as she flexed her arm. "The column was cleared within a minute, it should be alright for you to cross it now."

"Good job, Vayne-san!" Gudako complemented her.

Vayne swayed her hand. "No worries, Summoner, it is my duty after all. " Someone was yawning carelessly out of nowhere and Robin was the culprit but was ignored eventually.

Immediately, another shadow dropped near them and revealed himself. His body was fully contorted with his lean body, dark tan, longer limbs and fingers while shrouded within his cowl. His face was adorned with a mask that was an imitation of a skull.

"Lord Magus, the other way was cleared as what you've ordered. It should be safe now."

It was Cursed Arm Hassan. Gudako listened to her other servant before she nodded in confirmation. Vayne just seemed to be quiet. She was focused toward Hassan for a moment before she turned her attention to somewhere else. Even though he looked grotesque that he could be a monster as well, Vayne knew he was still human. However, for those who are real monsters in the Chaldea, Vayne tolerated them for the sake of her summoner. She's a monster hunter from the heart and she hunted them not because it is the right thing to do but that she enjoyed it and it troubled her, although just a little bit, that some of the Servants she encountered where downright monstrous and some of them even wield 'black magic' which she loathed a lot. However, her preferences weren't mattered anymore when the world itself was asking for her assistance in preventing extinction. That's why she was content staying from those she suspected, preferably a few feet away.

Whatever it takes, if her mission here in Chaldea is finished, then she would relentlessly pursue her life-long mission of hunting those monsters unforgiving and that includes her allies themselves. That's why she can't form any bonds with them as much as she can hold on.

…

Vayne and Cursed-Arm Hassan formed the rank in front of Gudako while Robin and Medusa are responsible for the back. Mashu remained beside Gudako for the best kouhai protection. The ragtag group was now moving steadily toward their intended destination, which is the heart of the monastery, also the deepest floor they will ever explore. The deeper they explore the harder it is to see against the darkness. For the Servants, this is no obstacle for them.

*DRIP* *DROP*

Every time Gudako steps, she accidentally wet her feet from puddles, much to her annoyance. The servants couldn't help it and Robin was sighing deeply. Mashu kept glancing toward Gudako in concern.

"Senpai?"

"Nee, Mashu, there's nothing wrong…" She assured with an accompanying grin, even though it is too dark to see anything.

Their destination wasn't that far and the Servants occasionally faced some unsuspecting skeletons along the way that was either destroyed by Hassan's dirks, Vayne's bolts or Robin's arrows. Over all, the trip wasn't dangerous as much nor exciting at all. The haste for finishing the mission was evident.

At last, they have arrived since there are only 4 floors below and little to no traps and mooks, confirmed by Robin. Either this place was poorly prepared or really abandoned; still they weren't tempted to lower their defenses and awareness.

Sure there is not so much challenges while on the way, but upon entering at the another large room, they knew something is fishy. This room was however lit up with torches alongside the walls that morphed into undersides of the rock that can be found in the cave formation. So it seemed that this room was unfinished during it construction or based on what they deduced.

The group stopped for a moment. Right at the center of the room stood a shadowy form. One can tell it is alive because its flesh full of shade was still writhing. They intended to finish what they aiming for so Vayne didn't waste time and shot the entity.

*KAPLACK*

A skeleton threw its body in front of Vayne and was destroyed. Eventually, Skeletons everywhere poured in.

"So this is where they stayed huh? Not suprising…" Robin remarked as he readied his crossbow again.

They rushed forward, destroying the shambling bones away.

…

The mission was a success as predicted; the shadow individual was the source of the weak corruption and thus destroyed in one blow. Not long after, they were rayshifted back to the Chaldea. Upon arriving, Gudako intended to approach Dr. Roman for daily check-up but not before she can face the Night Hunter.

Vayne was confused for a while but her cold demeanor kept them from guessing. She glanced toward Gudako then to her outstretched arm. She knew what Gudako was asking for but she must make sure it was worth it.

"What is this for?" Vayne asked carefully.

"Thanks for protecting us during our mission." Gudako said remarkably.

"You don't need to thank me or to the other Heroic Spirits I presume… we are just doing what our Summoner ordered us…"

"…but still…"

*tap*

Vayne's gloved hand tapped lightly her forehead before she turned Gudako away from her and pushed her to the Doctor's location. Gudako reluctantly moved away. While pouting.

"Go on. Your health is a top priority as what the Doctor said."

However, Gudako was long gone before she can hear her parting words. Vayne noticed it. She was still staring to where Gudako was gone before she shuffled away.

Gudako, to her, was complicated. She doesn't know how to act truthfully in front of her. She might have been lonely for a long time that she was quite used to it till she answered her call. She has a big bane to her fellow spirits that are monstrous in nature and chose not to communicate with them, only to a handful to them.

But Gudako proved that she was indeed special, even if she didn't notice it. Her capability of summoning every diverse heroes and villains was astounding. She's just so overwhelmed with her.

Quietly, she released a small chuckle before she faded away and resume her silence.

…

She floated dreamily along the halls, her sky-blue hair waving along the air as if she was continually floating in the water. Even her mystical dress floated in the same fashion. She was busy exploring the halls of Chaldea and admired its structure. She couldn't help but caressed the wall as she floated by.

"My Goddess!"

Someone called her and she turned back, recognizing the one who wanted to meet her. Mozart was thrilled when this venerable Goddess looked at his face with great curiosity. He thought Chaldea can exclusively summon Heroes and Demigods but can't summon exactly complete Divine Spirits but here she is, a Goddess in physical form facing him … or its just his exaggeration but still he couldn't but admire her.

Quickly, he bowed with great reverence before he resume looking at her gentle face. Even if he isn't a human any more, he was heaving from great emotion. Even though he admitted that he was kind of a pervert, he found no strength to lewd the Goddess in his own mind.

The presumed Goddess in physical form titled her head, waiting for his additional speeches. Mozart gulped.

"My name is Amadeus Mozart. My Goddess, can I know your true name? So that I can be truly blessed by your divine nature…" He continued his flowery words. Mozart wanted to know her name so bad since the time she was summoned. He imagined that her voice must have been heavenly and euphoric. Yes, that's what he believed and that's why only the deserving can hear her melodic voice.

_She must be one of the Goddess' who governed the music! _Mozart thought secretly.

Mozart was one of the witnesses who saw her being summoned by Gudako. Mozart knew that the lady was Caster in the beginning at his first glance but his curiosity was touched when the unknown Caster was also accompanied by a horizontal harp in front of her, floating obediently. Upon her first pluck of the string. Mozart felt her heart being pierced by Cupid himself. He fell in love with her music. Mozart waited for her, particularly, within 2 days before he can gather his confidence and face her, although, he still needed the information from his Master to tell where her location is.

Chaldea was huge, you know.

Mozart didn't need to know her name from his Master himself. Everything must be perfect. He must hear her name through her voice alone. Even his Master was baffled by his intention alone.

When the time has come for him to approach her, he couldn't help but felt greatly thrilled by her appearance alone.

Still he was waiting for her reply to the point that the presumed Goddess summoned her unique zither and pluck melodies in front of him in orderly fashion.

_~Ooooohh … what is this melody…?~ _ Mozart commented as he closed his eyes as he continued to listen to her.

'_Greetings… fellow Servant…' _Someone talked in his mind that he was startled by it. He quickly opened his eyes and looked again at the Muse. Mozart realized that she was the one who was talking to him through his mind.

The Caster smiled in serene as she expertly plucked the chords enthusiastically.

"You can talk through my mind, my Goddess?" Mozart asked for confirmation because of amazement.

The floating lady nodded softly and released a light chuckle.

_'I can talk through your mind, dear fellow Servant and no I am not of the heavens for I am just a simple mortal of flesh. My name is Sona.' _The woman who was wielding the harp, now known as Sona, reached for his hand in acceptance.

Mozart quickly shooked her hand and by the Gods! Her hand was so soft! He felt squeamish inside. Mozart was being aware of himself as he released her arm away from him. Such thinking of the act is a sin!

_'This is the only way I can communicate for I am a mute…' _She smiled despite the connotation.

"That's … that is so sad…" Mozart felt crying but he was stopped by Sona. Even though Sona confirmed that she was not in fact a Goddess, he still wanted to hear, not imagine, her beautiful voice but alas, it seemed it is no longer plausible.

_'Please do not bring your pity upon me… I am who I want to be.' _

Mozart wanted to ask how she lost her voice, either from an accident or from birth, but thought it was wise to not include it.

"N-no… my Godde—I mean milady Sona! I am just amaze of your music!"

_'Then thank you, whatever it is.'_

Mozart obviously doesn't want to be awkwardly silent this time but he was aware that prolonging this conversation is still a wildcard so he thought of one thing. He immediately offered a hand as a sign of gratitude. He cleared his throat first.

"Milady, I wanted you to meet my friends… If you are not busy for a moment?"

Silence permeated in the air before Sona talked telepathically.

_'What a coincidence! I intend to meet everyone but I don't know where to start…'_

"Magnificent! You approached the right Servant, Milady." Sona slowly took Mozart hand, entrusting him with the guidance.

"I swear upon my heart that they are a great companion!"

Sona released a soft laugh that Mozart can only hear.

…

Nightingale has a bad day.

She intend to perform surgery upon one of the technicians of Chaldea due to serration on his hand (read: a small scratch on his finger) or what she heard. He must save that man's life for there is no alternative. She briskly jogged toward his location at the speed of a cheetah, expertly avoiding Servants and personnel along the way. As what Chaldea was aware, telling of your wounds to anyone, no matter how superficial was a complete taboo within the halls for the Nurse of Steel lurks anywhere. If anyone intended to tend to their wounds alone, one must sneak toward the Medical Bay for quick relief, aware of Nightingale's presence. There are still numerous methods in preventing Nightingale from going overboard and each one of them were proven effective.

Nevertheless, this day was an unlucky day. Both Servants and personnel were slightly slacking and due to that Nightingale was now viciously alert and it is too late to stop her. They can only pray for the poor man's condition upon her arrival.

When the red clad nurse arrived upon the designated time and place, she was surprise to found out that the room was lacking any patients but unsuspecting individuals who are coincidentally present there. Nightingale was not foolish; the two of them were completely healthy ... well not completely, she will remedy them some vitamins and minerals later on since she noticed they were severely pale. She must prioritize patient zero first.

"Tell me where is my patient right now!" She exclaimed with great fury for time is essential, her eyes shifted between either of them repeatedly as she tried to dissuade who gets to talk first. The two of them, obviously frightened, were still hesitant to reply until one of them pointed at the west side of the Chaldea. The more reluctant one was horrified when his partner surrendered and showed her the direction.

Nightingale could tell right away that he wasn't lying .

"Thank you for your cooperation." She said before she quickly went away. The two of them were on the verge of fainting.

After a few turns, Nightingale eventually caught up to her patient. The smell of blood, although miniscule, was present in the air even if she didn't need to sniff it.

There, the technician unaware of her presence, was sitting and in front of her was a ninja, now wearing a nurse outfit. She wore as what Nightingale identified, a complete set of a nurse' uniform; a one-piece white uniform, a mask and a nurse hat. The ninja, who was named Akali, was bandaging the man's finger when she halted when she noticed Nightingale by the door.

Ah, Nightingale remembered. Akali approached her one day in order to know about her. The nurse of steel entertained her and then the ninja wanted to become a nurse like her. Nightingale recognized her dedication and goes along with it.

"That man was terribly wounded! I must check at him at once!" Ordered Nightingale.

"Ah, head nurse, there's nothing to worry about-!" Akali tried to reassure her, as well as the man in front of her, whom he recognize Nightingale's voice behind him and was now frightened like a scampered cat. The man knew of Nightingale's reputation and was well taught to fear her as well.

Akali was trying to explain but due to the Nurse of Steel unique mad enhancement, nothing seemed to reached her and now the Berserker Nurse was about to grab the sitting man but not with Akali's permission. She acted within instinct.

Quickly, like a sack, Akali grabbed the man before Nightingale could reach him by his back and he was slumped by Akali's shoulder and disappeared away. Nightingale's nature was being persistent and that's the reason she was on the hot trail again.

Akali was sprinting, faster than the wind could catch, jumped on some obstacles and tables, scaled a wall and zipped right through the crowd of Servants and humans, while the man was force to endure the entire journey. Still, the Nurse of Steel was on their tail and having no choice, Akali prepared a smoke bomb.

*PUFF*

A large black cloud suddenly erupted in front of Nightingale, confusing her senses greatly that she halted in front of it. Nightingale looked around, searching for the alternative entries but not before Akali outrun her and hid somewhere safe from her hand.

Nightingale wasn't deterred or annoyed by the event, in fact, she felt challenged by the nurse ninja. Nightingale was forced to release a chuckle when she realized that Akali did really outsmarted her this time and now tried to find them again.

It took many hours before she can locate them again and this time the technician's hand was now fully bandaged and it seemed there is no trace of blood present as what Nightingale observed.

"It is thanks to our special techniques, head nurse." Akali bowed down in respect, her eyes twinkled in success. Even without even making a sound, Akali knew what Nightingale had in her mind. The man's hair was ruffled from rough handling but he didn't regret anything at all and walked away, as what Akali prescribed, with no consequences at all.

"Amazing. You are truly an amazing nurse, Akali, and that's big coming from me."

"Thank you for the recognition." Akali once again bowed down.

"You truly deserved to be a nurse..."

"A nurse and a ninja... a perfect balance... know the art of taking one's life and saving one's life." Akali recited.

"I see." Nightingale said softly.

As a member of an order, Akali knew how to main and to kill. Additionally, she admitted that she can also show her gleeful side upon the art of perfect executions while still adverse at the art of medication that was rarely being taught. Even if she was out of the order, she still persist in the belief of balance, that is a balance of bloodlust and altruism. She even entertained the thought of wearing a nurse outfit, whom she modified to better fit for battles if ever a conflict arises.

"Then nurse Akali, thank you for saving that man's life upon my 'absence'."

Akali shuddered a bit as the wound that Nightingale referred to was no other than small cut on the finger but she was well aware of Nightingale as well. In short notice, Nightingale can go overreactive over a simple scrape and she felt that she need to defuse Nightingale everytime she goes nuts lest they will face the risk of the personnel's loss of arm and legs through amputation.

Maybe, this is her calling?

* * *

**A peek at the Destiny...**

_... A hearty, jovial laugh of a jolly man..._

_...the sweet humming of flute from a boy..._

_...the release of a swift arrow that knows death's duality..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Heart, The Boy, and The Hunter**

The light slowly recedes from the Summoning Chamber and a hearty, jovial laugh of a jolly man can be heard throughout the chamber as what Ritsuka, Mashu, and Leonardo heard. They eagerly wait for their successful summons to turn in.

"S-Santa?" Ritsuka suddenly blurted, trying to guess who they have summoned recently and her only piece of evidence was that the laugh was awfully similar to the Santa Claus. It made Mashu and Leonardo glanced toward her in confusion. Eventually, the light goes out and a large, man showed itself in front of them. At first, he was intimidating to look at but later on, he released the same jovial laughter they've heard earlier.

"Ah, pardon me, ma'am, I am no real Santa but I can be one if you wish!" He declared boldly as he pointed his own bare chest tightly, his thick mustache dancing as he rendered his speech. Then the friendly giant stoops down and kneel as he was tremendously large, winked at his summoner and offer her an open hand for an introduction.

"I am Braum! The Heart of the Frelijord. I came to answer your call and to become your shield!" Braum introduced himself as he shook gently Ritsuka's arm. Leonardo chuckled while Mashu wondered in delight.

Even Ritsuka felt obliged to introduced herself too in a friendly way as much as possible. This is the first time she felt comfortable around a newly summoned Heroic Spirit. Slowly, she beamed a wide smile.

"… and I am Ritsuka Gudako, the last Master of Chaldea." She introduced herself clearly. Braum nodded as he tried to familiarize her name to his heart. Then he took his attention toward the two individuals who bear witness to his summoning.

"Uhm..I'm Mashu, a Demi-Servant." Mashu said with a bit of hesitation.

With an air of flattery, Da Vinci chuckled. "and I am the brilliant genius Leonardo Da Vinci, Caster-type Servant, welcome to the Chaldea!" She said with satisfaction.

"Lady Da Vinci and Miss Mashu eh? Then I am happy to meet you two!" Braum blurted out.

Gudako was about to tour Braum throughout the facility when suddenly Mashu raised her arm which made them pause for a moment, wondering what Mashu was trying to do.

"A-ano… Braum-san, what's your class?" Mashu asked wonderingly as she played with her fingers. She was indeed curious. Because of what Mashu suggested, Leo almost forgot to ask for his class and thanks to Mashu, she remembered.

Braum and Gudako blinked. Braum scratched his bald head as he thought deeply for a moment then with a realization, he suddenly released a light chuckle.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it earlier?"

With a wave of his arm, Braum tried to grab hold of something out of the thin air, commanding his weapon to spring forth. Suddenly, speckles of light formed around his outstretched hand, eventually forming a very large object that kept on growing until it formed into a rectangle. At its front, a bulge grew, formed and fashioned until it looked like the bust of the ram. The materialization eventually ended and lo behold, everyone was awed.

Beside Braum was his weapon, almost the same height as him and still too large for Gudako, Leonardo and Mashu; this made them look up as they tried to observe its interesting texture. It was heavily thick and adorned with stone and mineral. Braum gives it a light shake with unnatural ease and Gudako and Mashu could feel the stone ram breathe that was equal to a light blizzard. The ram's eyes glowed with ethereal blue.

It was very tall and very wide. With intense curiousness, Mashu could guess what kind of weapon it is. She couldn't help but touch the façade of this unique weapon. She can feel the texture and despite the Chaldea's room, cold touch tipped her fingers.

Braum gave her a questioning look. "Now, Miss Mashu, can you guess what I am holding?"

Mashu widened her eyes in realization. She looked up at his gentle face. "A shield?"

Braum gave his mustache a twitch. "You're correct, Miss Mashu!" Then he turned toward them, pulling the shield toward him. "Everyone, I am a Shielder!"

The Demi-Servant couldn't keep her excitement upon hearing his class. At last, she is no longer alone in the unique class she bears.

…

"Huuuh!"

Braum repeatedly grunted as he smashed his shield into his own enemy. Its own weight crashed upon the poor opponents, rendering them unfit for the battle. Braum follows up a strong uppercut at the advancing one, throwing them away in front of him.

*Fffwiipp*

The tell-tale of a humming wind warned Braum from the incoming arrow. One swipe of his huge shield smashed those arrows into smithereens. Braum was totally unharmed and dashed forward. The archers readied their attacks again but it was too late.

The man of the glacier managed to bash most of the archers using the shield, destroying their fragile formation. It took them too long to recover from their own fall but when a few of them did, they readied again another batch of arrows at this large man.

Braum couldn't wait any longer and with one powerful push of his own shield, he managed to release a large chunk of ice at the archers. It struck from their position and it made a huge loss. The archers were thrown away; others were not so lucky since they were frozen on the spot by the biting cold assault.

*SIMULATION COMPLETE*

Eventually, the bodies and the terrain were reduced into more other than a pack of data and then motes of condensing lights. All of this was witnessed by Braum himself as he slowly found himself in a simulation room.

"That was awesome, Braum-san!" Gudako said as he approached from the door.

"Indeed, my summoner. This room was perfect for training that was for everyone."

"Thank you, Braum-san. I hope you enjoy this experience."

Braum nodded and beamed a gentle smile. "Indeed I will."

Then he let his shield-door disappear. Today he left this room satisfied since he could still feel the excitement. The simulation room might not be as close as to what real-life fighting is but it is enough for the likes of him. As long as it made his blood tingle, it is a satisfaction to him.

…

Braum retreated himself toward the cafeteria he had heard about. Upon arriving, he was greeted with the familial noise emanating in the atmosphere. No, he was not annoyed by it, in fact, he felt nostalgic by it despite how subdued the noise it is.

The people of the Frelijord, together with him; talking, singing, praising and chatting. All of it was now a memory whom he swiftly embraces. He smiled again to his own self. The Frelijordians seemed to depend on him at any moment but right now Gudako – his own summoner—needed him at most. Nevertheless, he will never let his strong will diminish when his summoner needed him most. Braum will do the best he can to support his own summoner until the end of his contract.

Luckily, his shield will protect them.

…

"So fluffy!" Ritsuka yelped as she threw herself into a bulge thick with white fur with open arms. The fur accepted her and the Gudako hugged it all her might, as she can't get enough of this embrace. What's more, is that there is a bit of fragrant lingering as she inhaled deeply. She doesn't know exactly what is it but it just makes her feel.. fine. Combine it with the comfy sensation was a right deadly combo for being fluffiness you couldn't resist.

"Um, Senpai?" Mashu scolded his Master as she fiddled her own fingers. She must make sure that her Senpai was focused this time in introducing herself, although, she admitted that she was rather sheepish in her own decision in resisting the temptation to hold on to that heavenly body and she was ashamed of it.

Those white fur were tempting to touch.

The owner of the fur barked in a low tone, which is a sign that it was enjoying in its new company besides its usual boy who was riding behind his large back. It knew that everyone near him was ultra-friendly and therefore it must pay back with warm hugs.

So when it spotted Mashu in its confused fashion, it did not hesitate to grabbed her and gave her a big hug! It strikes her in her most vulnerable moment.

"Ugh-!" Mashu yelped as she was overwhelmed with this wholesome fur, and in a manner of the second, she was defeated and surrendered herself in this heartfelt joy together with Ritsuka in obliviousness.

"Good grief…" Da Vinci, is one of the witnesses of this cute assault, sighed in resignation. She gingerly held her head and swayed it, imagining a headache. Ritsuka's summoning streak gave her this unique Rider class Servant.

A Yeti.

The legendary monster that was hypothesized to be living somewhere in Everest and any similar environment and still hasn't found until today. Together with the Sasquatch, Da Vinci was convinced that they were beasts equal to Servant-like strength. The Last Master of Chaldea, managing to summon these majestic beasts, only proves how unique Ritsuka is.

Nevertheless, what made Da Vinci surprised was how this Yeti has two pairs of arms and branching antlers. Its arm was clutched by some of the Servants, especially the children.

"Hahahah!" Jack held on as tight as she rubbed her face into its fur.

"Cute Mr. Yeti!" Nursery Rhyme, also known as Alice, also joined the fray, and dominated the Yeti's lower right arm and hugged it as tight as she can.

Annie, who was also a child Servant, was content in watching them fumble with the Yeti. Her own Tibbers was enough for her. She giggled when her fellow friends tried to do something funny.

"Hey, Willump is mine and he doesn't like it!" The boy who remained attached by the Yeti's back argued with the other children. He was wearing clothes that resembled him as an Eskimo complete with a thick coat and a padded hat. He grinned, showing off his missing tooth.

Willump, the name of the Yeti just released a series of growls. Willump denies the boy's claim as he was obviously enjoying himself.

"Willump? That's the name of the Yeti, am I right?" Ritsuka asked as she remained in a hugging position, her cheeks flattened against the snow-white fur of the friendly Yeti. The boy heard her alright.

"That's right, Miss, my name is Nunu and Willump is my best friend!" Nunu introduced himself and Willump yelp in accordance. "Both me and Willump were Rider together!"

"That's awesome and by the way, you can call me Gudako."

"Alright, Master Gudako!"

"No, just Gudako."

"Ok!" Nunu finally agreed, or by Willump's soft growl by indication, they both agreed.

Then Ritsuka, the child Servants and Willump cuddled together on the floor, much to Nunu and Da Vinci's chagrin.

…

Nunu looked upon outside of the Chaldea through the clear glass. The boy saw that it was raining snow outside and the sky was grayish-white in color. This reminded the boy much of his former home, which is the Frejilord. Willump, who was sitting beside him and semi-imitating him, was curious enough about the weather outside. His huge body overshadowed the boy. It might be the same as what they experience in Frejilord but it will never be.

His summoner already reminded him that they can't go outside because it is so dangerous. Even though Nunu never asked for any explanation, he readily agreed, because he is not a bad child. Nevertheless, Nunu was entertained by the snowflakes falling.

His hands were splayed against the thick crystal and he felt cold a little. So much for a Frejilordian. He wondered if aunt Lissandra will miss him if he goes missing. He also wondered if they could see his mother once more, which is his dearest wish.

"You're lonely…" A girl spoke behind her, which made Nunu turn around and saw an auburn-haired lass. The girl was wearing a simple dress and she kept on holding her teddy. Nunu was magnified, all she can think about her was…

_'Pretty!...'_

Immediately, Nunu shook his head, clearing out those thoughts. When he eventually recovered, he offered his hand and showed off his biggest smile.

"Hi! I'm Nunu." And then the boy pointed the huge Yeti beside him, who pointed itself due to confusion. " … and this is Willump, my best friend! and you're pretty!" He blurted out in the end accidentally. He covered his mouth in embarrassment as his whole face swelled with red.

The Yeti didn't even help him either, only seemed to care to chuckled in this unintended development. Nunu expected the lone girl to hate him on the spot but it only elicits her a funny laugh. Nunu glared toward Willump but the Yeti ignored it.

The girl smiled eagerly and wave off at him. "It's ok and I know you don't mean it." Since Nunu forgot to hold out his arm, the girl instead was the one who offered her arm at him. "Hi, I'm Annie Hastur…" then Annie brought out her teddy bear. "… and this is Tibbers, my best friend too!"

Nunu shook Annie's hand quickly. "Uh, that's cool, I guess…" He was unsure what to say next and Willump just huffed at his head, which only served to interrupt his thoughts.

Suddenly, Annie smirked contently, much to Nunu's second confusion. "… and TIbbers can turn to big, fiery bear too!" She proclaimed through whispering through his hears. Slowly, Nunu's perplexing attitude turned moment awe.

"That's so cool! Show me! Pretty please?"

Sadly, Annie shook her head in refusal. "I can't. Aunt Da Vinci said it so. Only outdoor or simulation only." Even though the message was clear, Annie too wanted to bring out TIbbers, only for a li'l bit. She's honest by the way.

"That's unfair, "Nunu sulked for a while since he is not so bratty as he was.

"There they are!" a girly voice took their attention. A lass wearing a black, puffy dress accompanied by another girl who wore a jacket. They approached the two Servants who is busy talking to each other.

"Come on, let's play!" The short, white hair girl said with gleeful disposition. Annie immediately nodded and then looked at Nunu for his reply. The girl in the dress held Annie's hand together. The new arrival studied Nunu's face for a moment, which made Nunu nervous for a moment.

He's still awkward talking against many girls at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Alice by the way." Alice introduced herself as she quickly shook his hand out of his surprise.

"Jack, Jack the Ripper! You can call me Jackie!" The tomboyish introduced herself too after Alice's introduction. Nunu was still confused for a moment but nevertheless managed to beam a huge smile.

"Nunu and this is my best friend, Willump!" Nunu said as he nudged the Yeti beside him. Poor Yeti, he wasn't noticed until right now, satisfied being a sweet witness between them. He gave them a soft yelp after Nunu named him.

Jack and Alice looked up the Yeti with awe before they shift their attention toward Nunu.

"Hey Nunu, play with us!" Alice urged him, in turn, Jack nodded enthusiastically at him.

Nunu, upon being invited for the first time, managed to show off a genuine smile.

…

It's a cold night.

The crackling of a bonfire made Gudako aware of her surroundings. The warm feeling that touched her cheeks eventually made her opened her eyes.

She found herself in a makeshift camp surrounded by huge, towering trees overshadowing each other. Up above was a clear sky filled with the brilliance of stars. Howling, biting cold winds kissed her whole body multiple times. In front of her was the bonfire that made her attentive at most. She rose up immediately and sat on an old log.

… and yet this is all out of place since she was fully aware that she was supposed to be sleeping right now in her own bed in the Chaldea.

_Perhaps a dream scene of one of my Servants_. She thought as she tried to look around for any clue.

"You're awake, human." A soft-spoken, almost alluring voice of a lady made her look beyond the fire, particularly behind it. Ritsuka realized that someone was in front of her for the whole time and yet she didn't notice her earlier.

It was a woman in draped in black kimono overflowing the ground. Her silk-like hair on rested her graceful, pale, bare shoulders. The most peculiar of all things Ritsuka has seen so far was the black mask resembled a wolf of eastern culture. It was so large it managed to cover her face entirely. Her almost pure white arms were emphasized by the orange-rich color from the bonfire and the gentle blue light coming to the form the full moon. Ritsuka made her remind of the geishas.

Two, glowing orbs of eerie light on the mask stared back at her.

Another thing that she noticed was a large black wolf sitting beside her, and just like the mysterious lady, she was also wearing a large mask that managed to cover almost the majority of the wolf's head. Unlike the lady's mask, the wolf one was made of white material and made to resemble a lamb.

All of it just serves Ritsuka too confused.

_ So far, I didn't remember summoning a Servant that looked like her._

"It's because you haven't yet." The spoke again and it made Gudako surprised that it can read her mind perfectly.

"You called us a hundred times over." The lady said as she maintained facing Ritsuka without motion. Gudako could feel her presence to be a bit overwhelming and could be a hint on what the lady in front of her.

No doubt she was one of the powerful Servants.

"Don't ignore me, kid!" A vicious voice made her jumpy all of a sudden followed by a guttural growl. The black wolf suddenly stood up and bared its fangs at her. Its wild mane stood up fiercely. Ritsuka admitted that she was scared all throughout if not only for the lady in front of her calming the wolf, caressing its fur on its back.

"Calm down, dear Wolf. The last Master of Chaldea did not insult you."

Ritsuka realized that the one who spoke with a dreary tone was that wolf. She never thought that the wolf can talk. Even though she was scared of all a sudden, she still remained sitting on the log. She kept on fiddling her hands to keep herself calm.

"I apologized for Dear Wolf's upbringing for he is a short-tempered friend." The lady said softly and the Wolf immediately glanced at her with mean eyes, even though Ritsuka couldn't see the wolf's reaction behind the mask.

Eventually, the lady snickered a little much to Gudako's confusion. Ritsuka could feel that the lady was smiling behind her creepy mask.

"I also commend for your bravery, human." The mysterious lady reasoned with. "Even though Wolf was trying to scare you off, you remained firm and sat still. "and somehow the lady's hand twitched unnoticeably, as a feeling of familiarity traced her fingers. It is as if her fingers were trying to pull a string.

"It is no doubt that you are a great individual, human, and that many Heroic Servants would gladly serve your cause… but." The lady this time seemed to be hesitating. "you are lacking the standard that we desired."

"Eh? If you mean that I am unfit to be a Master to you, can't you just refuse my calling?"

"Oh human, I did not say something like that."

Gudako was embarrassed. "P-pardon me."

"It might be true that we can refuse the contact but." The lady tilted her head. "it is not that as simple as it seemed."

"I see."

Then immediately the lady stood up, her clothing seemed to flow naturally, giving Ritsuka the illusion that it could fix itself. As if she was floating ethereally, the lady walked around the fire and stood in front of Gudako. The Wolf also followed suit and remained closed to the woman's kimono. Gudako, who was still sitting, just looked up at her stature. Eventually, the woman leaned at her closely. Ritsuka paid attention, even if she leaned back subconsciously and even if the Wolf aggressively sniffed her clothes and too close for her comfort.

"Tomorrow human, you need to prove something for us if you want to borrow our strength." She leaned even closer after that.

Gudako didn't even need to think. "um… ok deal." She even stretched out her arm and offer her hand, a gesture that the lady found strange but knew it was human custom and so she let the human hold her hand shook their agreement.

…

The lady guided her where the exit was located in order to be free from this mindscape. The duo of the woman and the wolf still remained as usual as it seemed, not bothered that the mindscape will be gone soon.

However, it is not time for them to leave yet as they have another guest other than Ritsuka and it is an uninvited one. The black Wolf again aggressively growled at a peculiar location, one that the Lady looked back.

"Too bold, Spirit! I will make sure to sink my fangs on to your body!" The Wolf threatened as its mane stood in fury. The Wolf was aware that someone is in his own territory and someone should pay for it brutally. They only invited Gudako into this place but the invader managed to track her stealthily and it made Wolf very angry.

… and he was there hiding.

Meanwhile, the woman just stood calmly, waiting for the other stranger to reveal himself. "Not this time, dear Wolf, he is but a Servant of human."

"Oh really, Little Lamb?" The Wolf glanced at her as it answered her sarcastically.

Eventually, the individual whom they suspected to be hiding finally showed himself, but not before he can light a cigar.

"I surrender." He simply said as he flourished his cape majestically. His sickly, ashen hair spread out unevenly beneath his cap. Worst of all, he have the guts to smile wickedly.

"_The demon of love and hate._" The woman just simply said.

"I just want to rescue my Master from this strange realm but it seemed that there is no need." He said as he looked around and approached them carefully, his boots nicely sunk against the soft ground.

"Why show up all of a sudden? King of Cavern." The woman spoke softly. Again, she tilted her head in a curious manner.

"Just wanted to see you closer and determine if my Master has managed to make an enemy out of her own servant." The caped Servant grinned again. His eyes glowed in an otherworldly manner. "I would glad to crush both of you if needed." He taunted.

"Bring it on!" The black Wolf was really on the edge of biting the Servant's leg off if only the woman can release her clasp from its mane.

"There's no need to, I am satisfied with what my contractor is all about... for now." The woman said meekly.

"Is that so? What about tomorrow? Is the threat you mentioned still viable." The man glared at her own mask.

The woman was quiet for the meantime until she finally spoke with confidence.

"It all depends on what the human is capable and how would she treat us if she knew our true nature."

At this point, listening to her answer just made the ashen-hair man cackled in maddening glee.

"Ke-ha-ha-ha! That's truly an interesting story you've got there." The caped man admitted and with one last look at the woman and the wolf he turned back and walked away with a hint of satisfaction. The King of Cavern was really looking forward to what these mysterious servants would do to his own Master, as long as it doesn't involve death and torture and by the looks on them, they do not seem to be interested in that notion.

"You dared to turn your back on us!" The Wolf viciously said as it bared its fangs once more and barked aggressively.

Nevertheless, the caped Servant paused for a moment, ignoring the wolf's ranting and asked for something else.

"So what should I call you?" The caped Servant asked warily.

In her own soft tone, the woman replied.

"We are Kindred."

…

"Senpai, you seemed to be worrying all of a sudden?" Mashu asked. The Demi-Servant was already garbed in her battlesuit armor and already carrying the shield for her Master.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mashu." Ritsuka tried to ease Mashu's concern.

They rayshifted somewhere in an undesignated spot somewhere near an unspecified village and although it is normal for Ritsuka to bring some Servants for backup; this time, they were only two alone and it made Mashu worried for her Master.

Even Doctor Romani and Leonardo knew something was off about Ritsuka this time, nevertheless, Ritsuka's permission to rayshifted in a suggested timezone and place was granted, despite how it sounded suspicious to them.

_"Ritsuka, if you aren't feeling alright, we can call off this weird rayshift and call it a day." _Doctor Romani suggested.

"It's nothing really, Doctor, besides, I am waiting for someone."

_"Who? But you're only two there-"_

_"Romani, something's happening," _Leonardo warned Doctor.

If their instrument detected something unusual then Ritsuka expected that her unwanted visitor is arriving. They were waiting exactly for a minute.

Eventually, a white figure materialized nearby them. With its white fleece and hooved legs and standing upright. It could have been mistaken for a beast but not before Ritsuka recognize the Wolf mask somewhere. If it wasn't been more strange, a floating head of a black Wolf also materialized near the white creature. It was a big wolf ethereally covered in a strange smoke.

Ritsuka squinted at the new individual. "Geisha lady?" she bluntly said. Mashu meanwhile has stood between her Master and the weird creature, her shield already at her hand.

_"Ritsuka, I thought you two were alone, why didn't you tell me you managed to nab another one?" _Doctor Romani said as he scratched his head in confusion. The reading should have told them that there was an additional Servant supplied by Ritsuka. Even if they are dematerialized, they should be able to be read by their own instruments.

This peculiar Servant seemed to be very interesting and mysterious. They themselves knew that Ritsuka hasn't summoned lately someone who looked like that and yet it is clear that whoever it was clearly connected to Ritsuka like a bonafide Heroic Spirit.

The masked creature looks beyond at the town nearby before it shifted its gaze toward Ritsuka.

"Follow me." It said in a monotone voice. It managed to materialized a wooden bow with glowing strings and then sprinted toward the town on its own together with the Wolf's head. As the creature suggested, RItsuka and Mashu followed the creature.

They trailed them as they reached near the edge of the village in a moderate amount of time. Reaching the peak of a hill, they stopped when they saw the white creature stopping and looking down the village with careful precision. The shadowy wolf beside also sniffed the air with delicacy, as it lolled its tongue around. The gentle wind softly ruffled the snow-white fur of the masked individual.

"Human, what can you see in that town?"

Ritsuka thought for a moment, she squinted to see it in a better distance. "people?" She tried to guess but the white Spirit just ignored her this time, although she nodded later on.

Without a warning, the white creature jumped down the hill quietly, followed by the shadowy wolf. Ritsuka tried to do the same but was stopped by Mashu.

"w-wait, Master!" Mashu warned her as she pulled her arm. "Can't we just walked down that way?!" She pointed toward the poorly hidden, dirt path. Ritsuka's sense of adventure must have overwhelmed her for a moment. Why would she jump off the cliff on her own? Nevertheless, Ritsuka then walked briskly down the hill using the dirt pathways.

When they reached the town for good, chaos already ensues.

"Master, please stay close to me!" Mashu demanded. All around them, a scant of people were panicking madly and they were not paying attention to them.

Bodies, a lot of bodies were strewn all over and still fresh from slaying. Both of them were horrified, despite the fact that they have already experienced seeing them for many times but still, Ritsuka couldn't move on.

Werebeasts suddenly sprouted out of nowhere and unlike those panicky humans, they have their attention. Mashu readied her shield as she darted her eyes around them, counting how many are there. So far, Mashu counted seven of them and they were already on the move.

The Demi-servant attempted to strike one of them when it just avoided the two of them. It made the Shielder confused as she tried to describe the situation.

As if appearing out of the thin air, the large maw of the shadow wolf caught one of them, killing it instantly.

"_Feast!" _Howled the Wolf as it dropped the corpse. Most of the Werebeast have now escaped the forest but the Wolf just gives chase. The Demi-Servant and her Master were busy watching the gruesome scene when finally the white creature appeared in front of them.

It dropped someone unceremonially down the ground.

When Ritsuka shifted her attention toward the downed man, she can immediately recognize its prowess.

"A magus, isn't it?" Ritsuka identified the man garbed in an old gown. Nevertheless, she was still confused about what the mysterious Servant was trying to attain.

"This corrupted human has dabbled in dark arts to resurrect his own kinsmen into Werebeasts." Lamb described the situation monotonously and tilted her head for some emphasis. The kneeling magus was thoroughly terrified that it can't talk anymore, only to shook out of intense fear and dart his eyes between Mashu, Ritsuka, and the lonesome Servant.

Ritsuka frowned for a moment, it seemed she knew where this is going.

"So far, this corrupted one hasn't managed to do something more vicious than other than trying to cheat the way of life, and unbury the dead." Ritsuka shifted her sight between the guilty magus and Lamb. "But to my eyes, he is guilty to the core."

The magus hastily stood, still shaking from fear.

Ritsuka tried to intervene. "… but Lady-san—"

"human, I only state the facts… you still have no right to decide this corrupted one's fate." The white creature explained to her. "It was already on its dues."

The magus shaking finally stopped and swallowed out of fear once more, but he stood valiantly this time.

The black Wolf materialized itself beside the white creature, it's jaw were decorated with blood, a hint of what the Werebeasts last encounter with it. The shadowy Wolf bared its teeth, ready to feast on again once more.

Lamb stretched her mystical wooden bow as an arrow made of pure light appeared in its wake. It's point end was directed toward the magus' heart. Lamb was ready to cast it off, only a moment can trigger the bow.

"Choose." Lamb specified the unshaken magus.

After seconds of hesitation, the magus wearily raised both of its sideways as he exposed his chest toward Lamb. This made Ritsuka widened her eyes in curiosity.

_"No hunting then…" _The Wolf commented toward himself with disappointment.

"Very well," Lamb said as it released the arrow away from her bow.

*thunk*

It struck true to its heart and the magus fell down, its body limped in an instant as life draws away from his body. All of it was witnessed by Ritsuka. The body lied peacefully down the blood tainted grass.

"human… now you see how I operate; how I fulfill my works; We work alone and decide alone." Lamb looked at Ritsuka with stern sight behind the mask. "We do things independently and we have no qualms over what you are fighting for and what I choose to kill."

A silence permeated the air. Lamb expected this as well.

"I understand if you can't accept this foolish contract… tis' but a better way. You can't control a calamity."

"No." Ritsuka managed to say something this time and Lamb really was attentive. "There's no reason to not accept you."

"Why not?" The white creature asked confusingly.

Ritsuka just ignored the white creature's last sentence but instead, she just smiled knowingly. "Thank you, for showing what you are capable of, Lady-san." Even Mashu just looked at her Master with befuddled emotions.

"…" Lamb was speechless. She never thought she would meet one eccentric human capable of enduring these types of situations.

"I'll promise you that we will serve you well."

…

The woman who was loosely clad in black kimono was reading a book from the library and ended up on a sofa. Both of its feet were up the chair. Even with the mask, it doesn't serve as an obstruction to what she was reading. The woman may have looked like a geisha but she was obviously not because of how the way she sat and move, conservation and dignity be damned. Nevertheless, her clothing and hair somewhat managed to circumnavigate those problems. Also, she also chooses a position where the least amount of people can see her and greet her for she was content being lonely.

And yet she didn't care a lot in this world as long as she enjoyed reading these poems she just found in the library.

She couldn't describe her feelings inside other than satisfaction.

As for the wolf? Well, he was heavily involved in petting situation with the other children Servants or Servants who thought like a child. Satisfaction wasn't enough for him as its tongue lolled out in excitement.

Perhaps, the human has a knack for inviting peculiar Servants at the beck of her call and Lamb bet that her charisma was quite infectious. Despite knowing that she was alone, the same Servant who visited her approached her quitely. His cape flayed as he moved abruptly.

"Why the mask?" The caped man asked warily, his yellow eyes glowed with emotion and her mouth twisted with a grin.

"Hassle…" That's all that Lamb could say.

"Hmm… interesting." And that's all he can say before he left without ever saying goodbye, with the grin remained on his pale face. That's it. Lamb already knew what man was thinking.

The King of Cavern was one and Lamb was zero.

The Last Master of Humanity managed to convince Kindred, the Eternal Hunter of the Archer class.

* * *

**_A peek at the desti-_**

_…Master, stay back I knew this smell too well… Mordred, the Treacherous Knight warned…_

_…A dark enchantress walked down the summoning chamber gracefully, smiling contently…_

_… devious, feathered wings as dark as twilight…_

_…I knew it! You smelled like my mother!... The Bastard Child roared… she already had the Clarent empowered… Master couldn't held her back anymore…_

_…The enticing individual just smirked at her…_

_… Suddenly, the elegant lady whispered..._

_… 'Soul Shac—'…_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Fallen**

"Master, stay back." Mordred growled as she requipped her crimson armor through the red lightning and tightly held on to her Clarent. Teeth bared as she glared toward the elegant black woman whom she was fully wary of.

Gudako was pushed back with the Bastard's nudge but she was also fully aware that there is no danger, that is not yet.

"…but, Mordred-san."

"Trust me, Master. That smell… it was all too familiar… just like my mother in fact." She maintained a hateful glare toward the new entity. This entity, based on her own guts as well as her Master's explanation, was an enchantress. She swore to herself that she will protect her Master one day if she arrived and right now, it seemed she has held to her decision.

The woman, the enchantress garbed in midnight dress with a feathery-like collar adorned her neck. Violet, glowing eyes looked back at her with a hint of curiosity and wonder. One step closer and Mordred's sword spurred to life with wicked arcs of lightning.

The situation seemed to be alarming and Gudako tried all her best to calm down the Knight of Treachery.

"Can't you take the hint, Master? She stated that her name was Morgana! That was the name of my evil mother!"

"Mordred, calm down! She's the new Caster that I've summoned recently." Gudako explained hastily as she took a peek behind the Knight's back.

"Can't you take the hint, Master? She stated that her name was Morgana! That was the name of my evil mother!"

"Your Master is right, child…. Although your disposition was somewhat disturbed, I could tell that your intense hatred was directed to me for no reason." Caster, who was named Morgana, said something that was incredulous for Mordred.

"Yeah right! You smelled and resembled just like mother and guess what? I'm not falling for the same old trick, witch!" Again, Mordred bared her teeth like an animal as she surrounds herself with vicious mana. Then, she pointed the tip toward the dark Caster.

The enchantress just scoffed at her and rolled her eyes, even if the Knight of Treachery was deadly serious.

Perhaps, with one blast, she could make this witch disappear before anyone can stop her. Mordred knew what she was doing was right, always right.

As long as the stench of her mother was present, she couldn't calm herself. Her mother was dangerous enough, even for her own master. She must kill her at all costs.

*WOOOOSH*

However, the enchantress moved first before Mordred can unleash her mana burst. Dark, malevolent chains whipped out of the dark sorceress, now showing off her wings dark as night. Mordred found herself being wrapped around with black chains, disabling her ability to move a bit. The Knight of Treachery was dumb surprised she didn't notice she has already dropped her sword.

Before she could realize it, Mordred was smiling eagerly as if she has proven her point that the woman in front of her was just as volatile as her. It doesn't matter if she will be killed here or not as she has achieved what she was trying to do: to make the Chaldea itself turn against this Caster who was obviously a danger to everything.

By killing her… wait.

Mordred was dumbfounded once more as she looked at Morgana's facial expression. The Knight of Treachery expected her to be smirking, as her mother is very happy to slay her in front of her, but instead, she was confused by Morgana's obvious concern. Slowly, the ethereal chains loosened around her and yet, Mordred wasn't even moving until all of the chains dissipated. Despite being wary, Morgana was worried enough toward the Servant of the Sword in front of her.

"Mordred!" Gudako was shouting this time, trying to get her attention. She bravely faces the Knight as Morgana was behind. Not even satisfied, she raised her arms as she made herself vulnerable before the Knight.

"Mordred, whether Morgana behind me is your actual mother or not, we should give them a second chance." Gudako told her as a matter-of-fact seriously. Until Mordred agreed with her, she wouldn't even budge a little bit.

Mordred was still reeling from this strange emotion emanating inside her. Her curious gaze was still retained on Morgana, who was still looking worried about her.

Immediately, Mordred shook her head. As if anyone could care about her. She gritted her teeth in confusion before she spoke after an awkward minute has passed. It seemed that she needed to back out for now. Sooner or later, she bet that the woman would reveal her true colors, and she will be the one who slaughters her.

"Fine!" Mordred scoffed and left this entire fiasco out as she dissipated into her corporeal form. Honestly, even if she felt that she was right, she was outright ashamed of what she was trying to do in front of her Master that she thought she might fail herself, especially when there are too many eyes witnessing on them.

Hey, she wouldn't stain her Master's reputation nor the Chaldea. Now that she has a clear mind, she decided to ran away toward her room and miraculously throughout the day, no one bothered her for now.

* * *

The next day, Mordred felt refreshed and was more determined to explore the halls once again before hitting the simulation room for badass kicking together with Vi, one of the servants who seemed to have identical affinities to each other. They were brash, tough and badass as what the pink-haired Berserker said to her. That's why, within a span of seconds, they were friends.

The Knight of Treachery quickly dressed in her short shorts, a crimson and sleeveless shirt for her top. She exited her own room and was determined to make her own way.

She dunks her hands into her pockets and looked decisively around. As usual, the halls are still lively as much as her preference and she couldn't help but smile. That's why she would not forgive that Caster whose stench was identical to her mother, was here. She was determined that Morgana was her mother Morgan Le Fay, heck, took away the letter 'a' and then bam, she's Morgan. She admitted that she might look a little different from her mother.

Mordred was pulled away from her thoughts again when the ninja nurse was nimbly avoided their collision as expected of her Assassin class. Mordred's eyebrows knitted in confusion because the ninja girl named Akali was wearing a face mask and donned in her stereotype nurse clothing, one that was typical sexy as what Mordred thought. That type of clothing was so sensual that it was ridiculous for Mordred.

Once again, The Knight shook her head in shame as she felt her cheeks reddened from that awful thinking. Aside from accidentally flashing off panties or whatnot, it was obvious it was not fit for an actual battle and yet Akali managed to defy the odds. Mordred looked back where Akali disappeared and noticed that she was carrying someone using only one hand.

_Impressive, _Mordred thought and if she were right by the way then this might involve the nurse of steel—

Unexpectedly, Nightingale passed the still thinking Knight the moment Mordred felt a disturbance behind her. The nurse of steel was creepily determined, her red iris shone with the great intensity it scared off Mordred in her mind. Both humans and Servants make a clear path lest they will face Nightingales's sanitation practices and guess what? IT was an avid nightmare.

"I must treat that man once more! It was clear that he was bleeding profusely from his own fingers. I must amputate that arm as much as possible in order to prevent infections." Nightingale made some chilling responses that made Mordred's hair on her nape stood. The Nurse of Steel was giving the Rogue Assassin a deadly chase and Mordred felt relieved that she wasn't a part of it.

Mordred ignored the chase as she went along on her way as she shook her head. As her sight was straight forward this time, she couldn't help but look around herself once more. Glancing anywhere, she caught sight of a particular lady sitting lavishly on a sofa, her black kimono draped artistically down the floor, as if it was a natural waterfall. Her black wolf mask with two, eerie blue light emanating; Mordred observed her for a moment when the mysterious woman was watching someone down the floor.

The Knight of Treachery paused for a moment; in order to satisfy her little curiosity, she followed the woman's gaze.

There she witnessed a large, black wolf dutifully laid down the floor, being played and groomed by a number of children, who are also Servants. Based on Mordred's knowledge, wolves should be dangerous as they should be but based on the children's giggles and laughs, they were indeed having fun. Even the wolf's expression seemed to be in a state of enjoyment, based on how it was lolling its pink tongue. When the big dark wolf immediately notices Mordred's gaze, The Knight decided that it was time to move.

* * *

For some reason, Mordred ended up in a kitchen. She looked around and when she realized this, she didn't care about this moment and went inside. Maybe grab some delicacies and anything that was edible there before she can go straight to the simulation.

There she was greeted by Boudica, the Queen of Victory but now a Princess of Kitchen; Mordred felt the need to sneer but kept it to herself. Boudica was wearing her kitchen apparel.

"Hey there, Mordred-san." Boudica said with joy. Despite the Knight playing clueless on why she was in the kitchen, Boudica knew what Mordred came for but pretended to not notice.

"Hi! Boudica-san." Mordred said enthusiastically but her eyes danced back and forth, looking for something essential. Boudica took notice of her prancing eyes and immediately set her upper body in Mordred's line of sight.

Mordred looked right and Boudica's body follows suit, Mordred looked left and Boudica moved her body the same direction.

Finally, Mordred surrendered and released a bored sigh. Boudica meanwhile, retains her carefree attitude.

"What can I do for you, Mordred-san?" the Queen of Victory asked her finally.

Mordred noticed her actions and became wary and careful. "N-nothing?"

"Well then, off you go," Boudica said it as a matter-of-fact. "Can't let someone snoop around and take a taste."

"N-no, I'm not that bad." Mordred resisted when Boudica turned her around and tried to push her out of the door.

"Are you good at cooking? Baking? Anything you can help in the Kitchen?" Boudica asked her again, and she meant it. If Mordred took an interest in anything that is related to their work, then why not?

However, Mordred wasn't even listening now this time when a _too _familiar scent assaulted her nose, making her very serious. Sharpening her eyesight, she finally saw what was happening behind Boudica.

Not that far from them was Morgan wearing two puffy mittens and a chef hat while talking to the man of Kitchen, Emiya. Mordred couldn't believe what she was seeing. Based on their facial expression, both seemed enthusiastic in their conversation Mordred couldn't hear.

"Excuse me…" With a low growl and a Kubrick stare, Mordred carefully pushes Boudica aside, who was now curious as ever. Then the Knight of Treachery stomped her way toward the two of them who were still busy talking, purposely grabbing their attention at any moment.

It seemed that she was successful as Emiya's confused expression was displayed as he finally looked away from the dark Caster and set his sight on Mordred. Morgana's face was written with tiredness and 'not this shit again' expression.

Mordred wholeheartedly believed that Emiya belonged to her Chiu-chi, Artoria, and seeing Mordred and Emiya conversing each other closely thoroughly alarmed her. Morgan has an intense hatred toward Artoria and no doubt, this witch was trying to undermine Father's vulnerabilities.

… And Mordred was there to stop it.

Anyways, Mordred mistook the entire situation awkwardly.

Closer and closer, she approached them. Legs firmly set down, hands curled into a tight fist and a shadowed face; Morgana became wary of all the sudden. Not even scared by the slightest, the Dark Lady also gave her a leveled glare.

Emiya sweat-dropped when he was now fully aware of her intentions toward Morgana and so he hastily made some explanations why. Better safe than sorry.

"Mordred-san, let me introduce to you, Morgana…" Emiya said as he presented Morgana.

"I already knew that." The Knight immediately retorted, without even looking at him.

"Err, she will be joining us at the Kitchen."

"…" Mordred gave him a sideways glance before she returned her gaze at Morgana as if she was stricken with disbelief.

"Anyways, Morgana-san here baked some cookies," Emiya replied. Morgana nodded enthusiastically. True to his words, a dozen cookies were on a tray, still fresh from the oven as a wisp of smokes were still emanating from each colorful cookies. The tray was placed on the table near Morgana.

Mordred, even though remained deadly serious, stared hard at the cookies. She thought that maybe, they are poisoned, or maybe Emiya was already charmed by this vicious witch with these cursed cookies or much worse…

Morgana's eyebrow twitched in irritation as if she can read Mordred's thought. Yes, she was fully aware of who Morgan is, aside from their name being a letter away and being dressed in a stereotypical dark enchantress (She was already fond of the dark colors by the way.), they have no way that they are related to each other.

With no other choice, Morgana took one of the cookies (she chose the largest possible one out of them—her cookies were of different size by the way.) and with no repercussions, shoved the whole thing to Mordred's mouth.

The Knight of Treachery was thrown out of her thoughts and tried to angrily berate Morgana.

"FSSHH KFFHH MMMM KPPPPHHH!" Unintelligent vocabularies shot out of the angry woman, justified though that Morgana's cookies were quite stuffy. It was quite hilarious actually.

"Darling, is it good?" Morgana said with a hint of satisfaction and sneer. She's getting annoyed by the Knight's stupid antics.

When the conflict was escalating into a fistfight, Emiya immediately took initiative and held her back. Fighting in the Kitchen was a no-no or else, they would face the wrath of the man of the Kitchen. In other words, he is preventing them from releasing his burning fury. Such a good man.

Mordred continued to swing and grab the air as Emiya pulled her away from Morgana.

It might the Knights fault that she was totally unprepared for that simple assault due to her single-mindedness.

* * *

Despite the annoyance that Mordred brought and her eventual irritation, Morgana still wanted to mend up their relationship and she really meant that. She always felt bad when someone was against her for no reason.

But to be honest, she didn't know where to start.

"Umm, is there a problem?"

Romani stared at her curiously as he sipped his cocoa while sitting comfortably in his own chair. Morgana was leaning against the table near the Doctor as she was still in her own thoughts. The Caster keep on caressing her chin as she thought about Mordred. To be honest, Romani wanted to be left on his own, maybe enjoy his secret hobby that involves MagicMari but no…

Servants just tried to stick around here… not that he has the guts to hear out his complaint. He will rather have an earful of the sermon from Leonardo once he will do that.

"Nothing, Good Doctor." She said with hints uncertainty.

"Is it about Mordred?" Doctor Romani tried to guess as he tilted his curiosity and yes, he was right.

"More or less." Morgana shrugged it off, despite the obvious connotation. "Tell me, Doctor, do you know Mordred's true history?"

"Eh, who knows? Even the passages from ancient histories only tell what we wanted to hear and Mordred obviously does not want to tell hers."

Morgana facepalmed as she smirked to herself. "Of course, how stupid I am to question this to you."

"No worries. Is this related to how she treated you since your summoning?"

Morgana nodded slowly. Mordred was obviously biased in accordance with how she was treated by her but the Dark Caster doesn't want to lash out immediately toward the Knight. This is all just a miscommunication or how she believes it is.

"If this continued up in the future, mine and her relationship towards Master will be threatened don't you think?"

Romani just huffed. "I guess you're right. This might affect your teamwork if this goes on."

"Even I wanted to be in a good term with Master and Mordred." Then suddenly an idea lit up. "That brings me an idea, Doctor." She smiled genuinely sweet.

"Err, yes a 'great idea', what is it?" Even Romani wanted to eavesdrop with her contained thoughts, maybe because he's curious.

Morgana was preparing to leave, content that at least someone was willing to hear her wiles. "Thank you, Doctor, for listening to my rants… Chaldea might not have survived without you and Master."

Romani was saddened a little. "I think you right … I hope that 'idea' will help you with Mordred's issue."

Since Chaldea was large (not as large as the previous Institute…). Morgana wanted to entertain some thoughts for the last time.

"Doctor, before I leave… have Master summoned someone who wields two blades, and has an obsession with justice?"

Romani thought for a moment. "Ah, you mean E—"

At the same time, a certain Counter Guardian at the Kitchen sneezed for somewhat reason.

"Apologies but she's a woman and has multiple wings." She interrupted just to follow up on some descriptions.

"A woman and has wings too? Never heard of her yet."

Morgana gave Romani a curious gaze before she turns back.

"Once again, thank you, Doctor Romani."

"You're welcome I guess."

Morgana already explored that possibility and Romani turned down the odds but she firmly believed that the woman whom she described earlier would surely follow suit here in Chaldea sooner or later. She was neither relieved or worried about it for now.

After all, that woman was her eternal twin.

* * *

Mordred retreated to her designated room for some reason. She was thoroughly agitated because of Morgana. It might have been a simple prank, yes, but she was a short-tempered person. She's easily angered if its something that made her looked ridiculous.

Although she admitted that Morgana's cookies were good and definitely no traces of poisons or any charm as she would assume. It made her real confused as heck. She indeed smelt like her mother but at the same, she acted like she was not. Does that mean she was wrong all the time?

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Mordred's senses pushed her high alert. That familiar smell again was here but this time closer than ever. She felt her muscles taut as if she was preparing for self-defense. She firmly believed that Morgana was a powerful witch and therefore she needed to prepare.

"Mordred-san, are you here?" It was obviously the voice of that new Caster.

Mordred was sure that she was fully prepared and therefore, donned in her crimson armor once more. Her blade was in her hand once more.

Maybe Morgana will now try to get rid of her… maybe… just maybe—

Immediately, the door opened and revealed Morgana in casual wear with a cake in her hand.

Mordred was immediately stunned by this sight.

"Mordred-san, here's a cake just for you." Morgana managed to say it right, even though what was revealed in front of her just as the door opened was Mordred in her full armor and an outreached sword above, ready to strike down her or anyone who would enter her room.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Mordred complained as her armor dissipated.

"To offer you a cake? Isn't that enough?"

"I knew there is something else—"

"A camaraderie. I wanted to improve our relationship with us."

Mordred released a low guttural growl. "How do I know that you are genuine with your intentions?!"

Morgana just gave Mordred an unimpressed look. "Really?" Then she peeked inside her room. "So any intentions of letting me inside the room?"

Mordred was really confused that she didn't utter any words anymore. Morgana understood Mordred's silence means yes for her so without any delay, she went inside the room.

"Oh, this is nice."

"Hey, this is my room!"

Morgana then gave Mordred a serious look. "Mordred look! I am totally offering you a cake and you just get angry! I just wanted to have a decent relationship with you!"

"Why me!"

"Guess who's angry whenever when someone met me."

"Grrrr!" Now Mordred just really does it— she's being animalistic.

"I won't leave here until we could resolve this conflict as much as possible." And by that, Morgana really meant it.

"…" Mordred just wanted to threaten her out of her room but it was obvious that she can't rely on her sword this time. Until Morgana does something similar to a drastic measure, which she didn't, she can't just hurt her through any means. This is making her frustrated.

…until she just surrendered.

"Ok, I get it! You won! Now can you just leave my room?" Mordred pleaded, but still retain some aspect of anger. "I promise that I won't bother the next time we meet and also I will accept that cake." Mordred was true to her words this time.

Morgana thought that she will have a hard time convincing Mordred but she never thought that this is just as easy as it was but surely this is not enough, she knew that they needed some closure.

"Thank you, but first let's clarify everything between us, particularly how you identify me."

Morgana heaved slowly.

"First of all, I am NOT Morgan le Fay. I am fully aware that Morgan le Fay can shapeshift to anyone she wants but I can assure you that I am NOT her."

"…" Well, Mordred wasn't touchy with the subject of her mother.

"Also, I am particularly aware of how you identify your mother. You said that you thought I am Morgan because I smell like her?"

"I-it's not like that?!" Mordred blushed unintentionally as she denied it.

Morgana just smiled at her own thoughts. "Don't worry, I won't push any further. To summarize I'm a child of a Divine Being and has a twin sister who looked like an angel. Both of us might be an important figure to a Kingdom, particularly related to judgment."

"Ok?" Mordred didn't understand any of it but she gets the gist of everything; Morgana isn't Morgan, their abilities and named are the only similarities there.

"I'm telling this to you in order to clear any doubts on me. I am incapable of lying after all. I don't expect you to get everything that I've said but I hope this is the start of our friendship."

Mordred meanwhile couldn't help but smile back at her. It seemed that she's really just biased because Morgana smelled like her mother. She swore the next time that she will meet her, she will totally greet her.

"You do get it." Morgana was really glad. Without any warning, she leaped at Mordred and hugged her, much to Mordred's embarrassment.

"Thank you." Morgana then released her clasped from Mordred and released her. Still, Mordred was still reeling from her latest emotion that she was still dumb enough.

"I wouldn't forget this day that I managed to make a friend." She said before she left the room to Mordred.

The Knight of Treachery was still shocked how it went through but overall, it was clear that Morgana wasn't her mother. Even with a perfect disguise, Morgan couldn't and never can reciprocate any kind of love. To Morgan, love is a dangerous foreign concept but Morgana was obviously was a different kind of entity.

Mordred couldn't help blush at the thought of Morgana who treated her differently.

* * *

**Epilogue: The Great Petricite Kingdom**

Romani was still gathering any scant information he can get. He was in a dilemma. Leonardo too noticed his problem and was aware of it.

They have a discovered a Singularity, but an entirely different one much to their bafflement. They are convinced that this is entirely abnormal after all. Romani gulped at the nervousness showing at himself. He cupped his head in frustration.

How in the earth did they manage to find this peculiar singularity? No one knows. The only thing they could believe in was that this is a different dimension which is just very absurd.

The land was still in the Age of Gods but they couldn't pinpoint the timeline and the kingdom that they have seen was something enormous and magnificent but at a closer look, you can spot some stupendous architectures and geometries, which should not exist on earth.

Eventually, Morgana appeared with a pair of mugs filled with cocoa. Both Leonardo and Romani were quite relieved that she offered them this service even though no one was forcing. She happily gave the genius and the doctor their drinks.

Then suddenly, her eyes were set on a hologram and she frowned deeply. Da Vinci noticed it quickly.

"Is something wrong, Miss Morgana?"

Morgana just huffed to herself and conveyed her thoughts boldly.

"That place was where I lived. The kingdom I mean."

Romani eventually was all ears as both Da Vinci and Romani listened. "If this is where you live what's the name of that kingdom?"

"Demacia."

* * *

**Anonymity No. 1: **Kingdom of Prestige: Demacia

**The Rebellion of Magics Insignia**

**Calamity Value: **A+


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Fortress, The Light**

Ritsuka was now ready together with Mashu to rayshift toward the Kingdom of Demacia, as stated by Morgana. She admitted that it was her home, although it looked vastly different by now. They think that maybe, Morgana was a founder of the Kingdom of Demacia but it seemed that it wasn't the case. Although, yes she was deeply rooted in its own history, together with her twin sister.

If she were to tell them the entire history of Demacia, starting from what she knew in the beginning, then a week wouldn't be enough for them. Morgana would rather give them a crash-course upon arriving near the Kingdom of Demacia. The Chaldea decided to resolve the singularity that was detected upon Demacia.

However, there are tidbits that Morgana was willing to share.

One, Demacia was an anti-magic fortress.

Two, it is an fervently idealistic country.

Three, it is hated by the mages of that land.

All three options were thoroughly hated by Morgana. Even though she left Demacia in self-exile, she couldn't forgive herself for letting it turn into one-minded monarchy of anti-magic. Both her twins might have been immature during those days but the outcome was as clear as the day.

Looking back to her Master, no doubt she will be have a hard time inside Demacia due to being a magus, a third rate one.

The Chaldea still have a vague idea on why a certain Holy Grail ended up in an alien land. Morgana couldn't blame them because this is a different planet. Even she has no idea why a holy Grail of her Master's world ended up in their own planet, not to mention it ended up in the Demacia. Still, Morgana has a faith on her Master that they can resolve it in their own way. Proof? She has reviewed the previous singularities that they have dealt and Morgana imagined that they are impossible by any ordinary standard.

But Morgana knew that facing Demacia might be proven challenging, if the entire kingdom was against using magic.

Nevertheless, she will do anything to protect them, just like how Servants do.

* * *

They rayshifted in a dense forest not far from the kingdom as instructed by Morgana. The thick covering of the trees helped them covered their arrival and fortunately, no one was near. It was also lucky that rayshifting did not lead them anywhere dangerous. Valoran itself was dangerous enough. Morgana could remember this part of the forest, even though it was drastically changed over the millennia.

"Rayshift is successful, Doctor." Mashu reported, already donned in her Shielder armor.

_"Alright, good to go." _A holographic figure of Romani appeared. _"Although it seemed that we have a little problem over communicating over there… Morgana is right, the kingdom called Demacia was really impervious to any magic… so do expect some problems once you are near its building."_

"Yes, Doctor." Mashu confirmed.

Suddenly, Morgana produced some dark robes, one for Ritsuka and one for Mashu. She surprised Ritsuka as Morgana covered her with the robes, which coincidentally fitted her.

"Uwah!" Ritsuka said as her head popped out of the hole and looked at the robe that Morgana has made for them.

"Thank you, Morgana-san, but why?" Mashu said as she looked over the robe she was wearing that was made for her too.

"Protection. For now, we can't fully trust the Demacian to trust us…" Morgana then eyed Mashu's body with a critical eye, which made Mashu aware of her body and instinctively covered it with the robe made by Morgana. "…specifically for you too, Mashu. It seemed that whatever you are wearing, it was really… exposed."

"B-but, this is what I looked like, Morgana-san!" Mashu said as her cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

"Hush! Mashu, no need to wake up the forest."

Mashu immediately covered her mouth as she realized that her voice was loud enough recently.

Eventually, they went out of the forest and out of the field, where they could see the fortress. If their hunch was right, then the Holy Grail, or whatever similar item it was, was right at the heart of it. Their mission was to retrieve it right away. They were lucky that they did not encountered any bandits along the way.

But the moment they were nearing it enough to observe the details upon its outer walls, they realized that there is indeed something wrong; the fortress seemed to be sputtering with smoke, one thing that they've failed to take into account once they have seen the Demacia and riotous people among the gates. The weather is just fine but the smoke partially covered the skies, making it look dark and dull. A perfect place for these despair times.

"What happened here?" Ritsuka couldn't help but question it, a thing that even Morgana couldn't question it. Even she was shocked from what was happening right now. The Fallen then instinctively cover Ritsuka's hood further as she hid her face. They ended up on the hill where they can observe the scenario more easily, without being detected.

Down below, the people were shouting, fighting and waving their weapons to each other. Some of them were Mages, some of them are soldiers. It is clear that the conflict produced a lot of deceased. None of them noticed the individuals up upon the hill. Even though the concern was nigh alarming, Ritsuka knew that this is not their focus.

"Master, are you sure that you can enter the city?" Morgana said with a hint of concern. It seemed that she reached for a possible answer.

A rebellion was happening to the Demacia.

Sure enough, Ritsuka was confident to herself as well as to her Servants, who are currently in their ethereal form. One of them materialized beside them.

"Lord Magus, we can infiltrate the City right away and find a safe passage for you." Hassan of the Cursed Arm said as he covered in his ragged hood. His skull mask was traced with shadows from his cowl. Even if he didn't admit it, it will be harder to enter the Fortress with its anti-magical protection but still he didn't waver. At least, he could take advantage of the brewing conflict near one of the gates.

Assassins after all are nothing but shadows. He will make his Master successful with his task, no matter what the cost.

"Wait!" Morgana halted her as she made Hassan basked in her own version of protection. A black shield to slipped through the defenses. Hassan felt the magic to run its course. Even though it wasn't necessary, he thanked her nevertheless.

"It is enough. Milady." Hassan welcomed her protection as he slipped away like a wind and disappear in instant, befitting for an Assassin. It was easy to slip through a crowd of discord.

As Assassin was making its way through the crowd of angry mages without even their knowledge, Ritsuka and her gang were now making their way to the alternative route. One that was led by Morgana herself as surveyed their paths as they walked steadily. This times of trouble, bandits and ambushes were a common thing.

And sure enough, as if Morgana jinxed herself, an ample number of individuals appear along their way.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Guest from distant lands?" One of them said with contempt. It is clear that they do not intend to ignore them, especially when they show of their various weapons consist of swords, bows and arrows and … wands.

"We do not have anything to offer." Ritsuka said as she eyed them carefully. Diarmuid, one of Ritsuka's Lancer Servant, already materialized by the distance and now executing his move as they were speaking.

The strangers just gave a holler. "I do not give a damn! We will not be content until you are searched through and fro… so be just nice and easy and surrender yourself."

"…" At this moment, Ritsuka was content on silencing themselves. It is clear that she can't negotiate with them as she can.

Eventually, without any warning, Diarmuid strike one of them in their side with efficient blow, throwing one of them down the hill with a bleeding side. Everyone looked back with surprise as Diarmuid picked up another bandit and down it without a problem.

Eventually, the rest of the bandits took arms and tried to fight of Diarmuid by their numbers but they couldn't even overwhelm him neatly. Ritsuka realized another thing about them; the bandits were neophyte with an actual fighting. One of them lumbered toward Ritsuka's group as the fight was going on the Lancer, maybe intending to make them a hostage or whatnot.

But Morgana proved that she was just too protective of her Master and blast the filthy man with a simple spell that impaired him instantly.

Diarmuid was finishing up a couple more of them without even breaking a sweat. Majority of them already fled at the moment they realized it was hopeless, it was obvious that they were facing someone who is veteran from fighting.

All of them where disabled from Diarmuid double-spear style, although the Lancer made sure that they were still alive.

"Master, I'll remain materialized for now. It seemed that the place was indeed unsafe." Diarmuid recommended, to which Ritsuka hastily agreed. Diarmuid took up the rear end of the group. It is better to be safe than sorry.

Morgana intended for them to ended up by one of the walls Demacia where few people would have notice and where the weakest part of the defense lies. Morgana thought that they needed to circle around the entire wall for them to sneak through but she realized that they do not need to. The area was secluded in trees and there are no guards nearby, maybe they are busy defending the other side of the wall and the enemy of the Demacia has managed to infiltrate the Demacia by its entrance so there's no need to destroy another entrance.

They stealthily made way by the wall and remain in hidden. By coincidence, a small hole has been made, crumbling a small part of the wall, where its weakest lies and down came a strong rope. Ritsuka eyed the hole and the mask of Hassan peered out. The Assassin was successful in finding a way. Ritsuka and Mashu climbed up quickly as they could while Diarmuid and Morgana turned into their ethereal form.

* * *

The pathway might have been at the castle but Ritsuka realized that their pathway ended up descending further down the fortress until the Master of Chaldea could sense that they were in an underground of some sort. Morgana dubbed this as the dungeon area. Hassan made the way for the Master in advance as it is foolish for him to expose her right at the grounds, where the conflict was still undergoing. Even going underground, the sounds of weapons clashing, explosions and shouting can be felt from the vibration.

Ritsuka was still trying to have her eyes used to the darkness in this particular place but Hassan and Mashu will make sure that their path is right. Even though she was entirely dependent on her sense of touch for now, the Master of Chaldea could feel this is a prison of some sort when she caressed the metal bars along the way. Majority of the prisons were broken apart so they needed to be extra careful.

The path was long and arduous but at least they did not encounter any trouble for now. Morgana see it fit to materialized now and lit a light by the palm of her hand. The light released an eerie glow, and revealed the entire place abandoned and in state of disarray for good. Their shadows danced against the ragged terrain of the place.

Morgana's face twisted into a frown. She could give a good guess on who are behind the bars.

Mages.

Mages who did nothing wrong.

She doesn't know what fate befall to them and she better left it as it is.

The path is twisted and maze-like and Ritsuka never thought that the place was larger than she thought. Rats scurried along the way and for the Master of Chaldea, they were as large as cat.

tap* *tap*

They heard another footstep. They knew that it was stranger's footstep because they walked stealthily and steadily. This one seemed to be in a hurry. Quickly, Morgana quenched her magic and it was suddenly pitch black. Hassan quickly melted and become one with the darkness, in preparation for a sneak attack in case his Master needed it.

"Hello, is anyone down here?" it came from the voice of a young woman and it seemed it was coming to their way. The dungeon was one way so either Ritsuka's gang needed to retreat or go forward or else hide in one of the empty cell. Ritsuka felt that whoever it was has a good intention all along, so they've waited for her to appear. Not long after, a light can be seen at the distance. Ritsuka recognized it as a torch and was carried by a someone.

Eventually, they came face to face with the individual. The young woman stopped her tracks and observed them warily. The woman raised her torch upward and saw three individuals in their hoods.

"You came from the furthest side of dungeon, aren't you?" The young woman asked Ritsuka and her group.

"Yes, if that's what you are saying." Ritsuka said with no hesitation, Mashu attempted to answer back but it seemed the Master of Chaldea beat her to it. They still haven't concluded whether she is an ally or an enemy.

"Is there anyone else back there?"

"I'm 'fraid so, Miss." Both Ritsuka and Mashu swayed their head. As far as they knew, they have encountered no one or nothing that was alive, save for those rats.

"I see… they follow me." The young woman ordered them and retreated back.

"W-wait, don't you think this is too suspicious for you?" Ritsuka was right, should this woman check whether they are an enemy or not? Her decisions were to decisive and the Master of Chaldea was concern over her safety.

"I can protect myself and you did not attack me once I'm in sight, so there's that." She said straightly without hesitation.

"But stil—." Ritsuka insisted and yet they followed her. Her steps were swift and fast, as if she memorized these parts of the dungeon.

"You're mages, aren't you? And yet you haven't join them." The woman concluded.

"Err, in a manner of sense, you are right." Not that Ritsuka doubted her assistance. Doesn't they needed introduction first?

She swayed her torch as she checked every cell she have encountered.

As if the woman read her mind, she introduced herself. "Name's Luxanna Crownguard and I'm trying to help some of the mages that are helpless to escape from this current hell."

**OMAKE: A certain Pharaoh of sixth singularity**

Ozymandias, a Servant that materialized at the desert, knew that the Chaldeans have arrived in this singularity. He could sense it; their potential as to change the tides of this singularity. He was sitting lavishly on the golden throne inside his pyramid. However, for some reasons, he harbored concern for no reason he seemed to have doubt. Did the Chaldeans have something interesting than he would have expected? If so, then he would gladly meet them at once.

His second-in-command, Nitocris, was trembling before him as she approached his majesty. Ozymandias knew how she greatly respected the great Pharaoh of the Sun and therefore, was afraid of in the manner of respect over authority but Ozymandias was curious on why she was trembling profusely, to the point she became speechless.

Even though she became unable to speak, her body movements were somehow erratic as if she wanted to signify something. Ozymandias scratched his chin as he tried to figure out what Nitocris was trying to portray.

All he could have identified the words were. "Gods", "Descended", and "Egyptian". He still couldn't figure what Nitocris was trying to say and now was more agitated to learn more about the Chaldeans. Whatever the Chaldea must have presented made Nitcoris gawked at their glory. What have the kind of surprise did the Chaldeans brought to this land? And lo, Ozymandias was crazy curious.

When the Chaldeans did arrive at their own territory. Ozymandias was excited for them. Whatever spooked Nitocris spine at its finest, he was prepared to face them, meet them and test them. Nitocris was now trying to warn him with all her might but to no avail.

* * *

Ozymandias now admitted that he wasn't prepared.

He never has thought that the Master of Chaldea brought some Divine Spirits with her. He thought it should be impossible for them to become Servants but it looked like that the Chaldeans surpassed his expectations.

He just laughed himself to the extent, Nitocris was extremely worried about him, especially when he have seen the Divine Beings with his own eyes. Seeing the proof, it seemed that the heavens have now decided to aid the Chaldeans and therefore, he is obliged to help her to, not that he have a choice especially:

Ra, The King of the Gods (it's actually Azir)

Sobek, The Lord of the Waters (it's actually Renekton)

And finally, Anubis, The God of Death (it's actually Nasus)

The signs that the Gods given to him were astounding and found no reason to deny them and what do he have choice?

Immediately Ozymandias welcomed them with an open arms. Even if they somehow downplayed themselves from their reputation, Ozymandias belief of them did not waver. He treated their different names as an alternative from a different religion or whatnot, even though there is no proof of it and Ozymandias just winged it just like that. No one can sway from his firm belief, no matter what the Ascendant says.

And thus, it remained as it is.

Coincidentally, Ozymandias already powerful stats were ranked up due to the presence of the Ascendants. Even though they are entirely different entities from the Egyptian Gods, Ozymandias treated them as a real deal and no one can stop him.

Immediately, Ozymandias realized his true purpose: prove himself before the Gods(Ascendants).

At that moment, the Chaldea realizes this is their first time to resolve the Singularity at the shortest amount of time, due to Ozymandias sole-handedly commanded all of his Sphinx at his behest and cause a turmoil at the Camelot and even managed to defeat the Goddess Rhongyomiad with ease due to his powerful faith. All the Chaldean group could do was to stand and witnessed his mighty works in awe.

Not even satisfied enough after finishing the Singularity on his own, he followed the Master back to the Chaldea base and willingly became its Servant for the sake of being with Ra (Azir).

Shenanigans followed.


End file.
